Star Wars, Jedi Betrayal I: The Ancient Enigma
by Maderic
Summary: Sixty-two years before the events of 'The Phantom Menace,' turmoil has enveloped the Republic as an ancient threat emerges from the shadows. FINISHED! Please R & R!
1. Chapter I

The sleek ship circled around the heavens of Coruscant and slowly descended upon a docking panel. Blue flames jutted from each side of the ship's landing gears as a landing ramp slid down to the landing panel's surface. Khaive Jois could see his own breath in the early Coruscant air. The chilling air hung heavy and the sun had not yet risen. He hated the cold. Being born on the arid planet of Rorer Six, Khaive never experienced cold temperatures until he came to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi.

Khaive Jois was a male human at the attained age of twenty-two standard years old. At the time, he was finishing up his apprenticeship to the famed Jedi Knight Bann Roiut. Khaive's appearance was on par with most Jedi: he wore a deep brown tunic and had a ten-inch blond braid hung over his right shoulder.

It had been a long week for the two of them. On their last mission they had been dispatched to Mesna Tal to settle a simple trade dispute. It became far from simple, Khaive remembered, when the trade dispute almost ended in civil war. After the conflict had ended peacefully, the two of them had been contacted by the Jedi Council and instructed to return to Coruscant for a new mission.

Khaive had to come to the realization that their prior mission would be his last mission as a Padawan to Bann Roiut. He was more than experienced enough to take the trials and had been preparing for them for several months. On their return to the Jedi Council, Bann would be assigned a new mission while Khaive would be given a mission of his own; one that would test his skills as a Jedi before he took the trials.

"Cold, Padawan?" Bann Roiut asked.

"Yes, Master. After all these years, I still cannot get used to these early morning temperatures."

Forty-nine year-old Jedi Knight Bann Roiut shared the appearance of the typical Jedi with a sand-colored tunic, a beard on his face, and long brown hair past his shoulders. He was famous throughout the Jedi Order for his skills in diplomacy. Bann was considered somewhat of a maverick; a Knight who did not always follow the exact orders of the Jedi Council. Many blamed such a personality on his former master, revered Jedi Master Xeric, who had always been considered an individualist.

The two Jedi followed down the path and continued their way to the higher levels and entered a Galactic taxi which brought them over the gap between the two buildings. The black protocol droid held onto the controls of the platform cruiser and docked it at the entrance.

"The Kally/Tora dispute has carried on for far too long," Bann commented, "with Senator Sev echoing words of secession, the economy has been turned away. Prices are rising. The Senate is considering on a vote that would send Jedi to resolve the conflict," he finished.

"Is that where you are being sent, Master?" Khaive asked. "To Kalnaa/Tarka?"

Bann gave Khaive a curious, but insightful look. "I doubt it. The Jedi Council will not act until the Senate gives them a go-ahead for such an action," he replied. "The Chancellor would never run the risk of deepening this conflict. The Tora pull a great deal of political weight amongst their celestial friends and neighbors in the Galactic Congress."

Khaive didn't reply when they reached the Jedi Temple. On their long journey through the heart of the Temple, they walked through many winding corridors and scores of training chambers and housing quarters. Finally, they arrived at the Jedi Council's chamber. The large doors opened and revealed the glorious interior of the room along with only five members in attendance.

Directly in front of them sat Jedi Masters Yoda, Hannette Laxar, Tandon Dace, and Alongi Roska. Their firm stares locked on the Jedi. The Jedi Council was not in session at the time as all but four of its members were missing. However, these four were considered to be the core of the Council's leadership.

Tandon Dace was the Senior Member of the Jedi Council and it was reflected in his appearance and the aura of reverence he had among his fellow Jedi. His pale white skin was oddly accented by his chocolate brown tunic and his long black hair. As a Huknos, he shared a mostly-human appearance in his physical size and stature. Tandon was a legendary Jedi Master with a long, illustrious career marked by great feats and total dedication to the Jedi Order.

Hannette Laxar was a male human at the age of forty-eight. His exploits in the Jedi arts were as famous as Master Dace's. He had given up the title of Senior Member to Tandon Dace only four months prior, but was still regarded as a powerful member in the Jedi Order. His skill with a lightsaber was also famous throughout the Jedi. Hannette's blue-gray eyes, flowing brown hair, and a full beard were among his most notable appearance features.

Master Yoda was the most famous of all the Jedi and, arguably, the most powerful. Well over eight hundred years old, the knee-high little green Jedi was a master of the Force. Yoda was purely a living legend, a walking legacy. No one knew just how many Jedi Yoda had trained in his life.

"Welcome, Master Roiut. Padawan Jois. Master Roiut, you have been assigned a new mission," Tandon Dace started.

"As I had suspected," Bann replied.

"The growing problems between the people of Tration and Sartharia Prime cannot be ignored. They are escalating upon the verge of warfare," Hannette stated.

"The Kally/Tora war is raging. That is the galaxy's biggest concern right now. The Senate is debating sending Jedi to Kalnaa/Tarka to stop Senator Sec Sev from carrying out his plans of an intended Tora secession," Tandon said.

"What is to become of me, Masters?" Khaive interrupted.

Hannette answered, "You, young Khaive, are to face a final test of your abilities and experiences as a Jedi. Only then will be you be ready to become a Jedi Knight."

"However, despite the problems radiating from Kalnaa/Tarka, we cannot yet act. The Senate has chosen to debate the issue in their legislative halls. Only when we receive an order to intervene shall we take action on the Tora Secession Crisis," Alongi Roska chimed in and steered the conversation back to Bann's upcoming mission.

Jedi Master Alongi Roska was a well-respected and venerable member of the Jedi Council. Master Roska was over one hundred and twenty-four years old and hailed from the planet of Tlymla. She possessed great diplomatic abilities, however when the situation would be considered far past negotiation stages, she displayed her immense skill in the arts of the lightsaber. Her appearance was comprised of pale green skin, an elongated head with shoulder-length gray hair and a beige tunic.

She continued, "We are dispatching you, Master Roiut, to help resolve the problems between Sartharia Prime and Tration. The flow of bacta from Tration has halted and the King of Tration refuses to trade the vital medical assistant with anyone else in the system."

"We must inform you of the alarming problems between the two planets. A handful of years ago, a Jedi Knight by the name of Ariss Montex was lost to the lure of the dark side. He, like many before him and many after him, abandoned our Order to embrace the evilness of the dark taint. Ariss fled to Tration, his home planet, to seek refuge. There, he found power in the political system of the planet. Through years of trickery and deceit, he married into the royal family and has succeeded the former ruler as the new king," said Hannette.

Bann was familiar with the fall of Ariss Montex, a Jedi who had given up a promising future in the Jedi Order for the power whispered to him by the dark side of the Force. The absconding of a young Jedi was nothing new to Bann…

"Why didn't the Jedi go after this Ariss?" Khaive asked.

"We do not track down disciples of the dark side, young Padawan. We do not force anyone to stay within the Jedi Order. Thusly, we do not actively hunt down fallen students unless they pose a direct threat to the peace of the Republic and her citizens," Alongi said.

"Even if they're a danger to others?" Khaive said. "What kind of policy is that? We, as Jedi, are committed to defending the Republic and her citizens from all evils, grand or insignificant. If an ex-Jedi, committed to the dark side, is running a planet and threatening to make war with his neighbors, why wouldn't the Order track him down and hold him accountable for his actions?"

"Again, I state, we do not actively hunt down fallen students. Any Jedi is free to leave the Order at any time. Few ever do, but for those that do indeed leave, we hold them to a level of accountability for their actions. However, it would be immoral, unethical, and illegal for the Jedi to depose the leader of an entire planet simply because he is a former Jedi," Alongi argued.

"You must prevent King Montex from destroying the fragile peace that currently exists between Tration and Sartharia Prime. The two worlds have been in the midst of a dangerous arms race since Ariss' ascension to the throne," Tandon continued.

"We have decided that is simply too large of a task for just one Jedi to handle. We have come to the decision to send two teams of Jedi; one to Tration and one to Sartharia Prime. We request for you to travel to Sartharia Prime and convince the planet's Chancellor, Meni Geram, to cease his military-building and end this arms race that is a threat to the entire system," Hannette instructed.

"Return peace to this explosive situation, you must," Yoda said.

"Two teams? A team to travel to each planet?" asked Khaive.

"This is correct. Young Jois, we are well aware of your skill and experience, however, you must face a final test before taking the Trials. This shall be your final test. We will brief you on the full details of your half of this mission, Khaive, soon enough. Bi-lateral discussions with both planetary leaders must be made or war could result," Tandon explained.

"Master Roiut," Alongi began. "We've decided to dispatch you to Sartharia Prime. Jedi Master Rac-Qua Kressar and his Padawan have recently returned from and off-world mission. They will join you in your mission. We have a suggestion, however, to offer you."

"And that would be?" Bann asked.

"We feel that it would do you a great service to choose a youngling to accompany you on your mission. You would offer an inexperienced pupil a chance for accelerated learning," Hannette stated.

"Do you have a pupil in mind?"

Tandon paused. "No. We shall leave that up to you and you alone, Master Roiut."

"I will fulfill your wishes, Masters, and travel to Sartharia Prime. Together," he shot a glance to Khaive, "we shall put an end to this dangerous cold war," Bann replied.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said.

* * *

Bann Roiut walked down the hallway and entered the training facility; inside the room stood a score of young Jedi. The youthful Jedi left much to be desired in their inexperience and innocence. However, these young pupils were the future of the Jedi Order. The students in the Jedi Temple were the building blocks for a whole new generation of Jedi Knights, each gifted in their own special ways. 

Bann stood beside Sho Kila, a well-known Jedi Master who held a chair on the Jedi Council. Sho Kila was an exceptional duelist and a powerful master of the mind-trick. He had lost his last apprentice in a conflict on the planet of Tereeva Nine when two warring factions captured and executed his apprentice. Sho Kila's russet-colored tunic was in an interesting contrast to his silvery skin and his height of over three meters made him stand out from other Jedi.

Bann recalled what Master Laxar had stated. The Jedi Council believed it to be in best interest if Bann were to choose a Jedi student - a pupil who was not yet a Padawan apprentice - and allow for the student to accompany him on the mission to Sartharia Prime.

Bann's mind was buzzing with questions. _But how should I choose a student? What makes one stand out among the others? Is this student intended to replace Khaive as my apprentice? _Resolved, he relied on the Force to answer his questions. _The Force shall guide my hand._

Bann closed his eyes and calmed himself. He sought out the knowledge of the Force; a teaching hand to direct him. He called upon the help of the power that surrounded all living creatures to make the decision for him. The Midicholriens would not make a false choice for him.

A single name flashed in his mind. _Aree Denair. _Bann drew a deep breath and opened his eyes. Young Aree stood in the training chamber sparring with a fellow student. This boy was one of special interest to certain Jedi Knights. While only twelve years old, Aree had already shown to his Jedi instructors that he possessed a great deal of power and skill in the Jedi arts. Under the correct guidance, Aree could be forged into a powerful Jedi Knight.

Bann walked down the short set of steps that lead to the center of the training chamber. The room was circular with white marble floors and high columns lining the walls. Objects littered the ground to make the floor uneven and more challenging to the young students. With their lightsabers on low power, the young Jedi battled one another for supremacy and recognition amongst their instructors.

Such a scene - two young Jedi sparring while Bann looked on, eager to speak with one of them - brought back an inundation of memories for the aging Jedi Knight. He had been through this procedure twice before; once for Khaive and his apprentice that preceded Khaive. The fleeting look into his past, particularly any thought directed to his prior apprentice, disturbed Bann. This was not a subject he felt comfortable with.

The duel concluded and both students bowed to one another to show mutual respect. Aree turned away from his dueling opponent and saw the commanding figure of Bann Roiut standing before him. Bann stared deep into young Aree's eyes, carefully studying the boy. Aree had been surprised by Bann's sudden appearance and was absolutely mystified by how Bann appeared to have taken interest in him.

Aree was only twelve standard years old, but possessed great skill in his delivery with a lightsaber. Far beyond his years with his power of channeling the Force as his ally, Aree had caught the eye of many a Jedi Knight. Ultimately, however, his personality drove most of those prospecting Knights away in disgust. While Aree held great potential, his arrogance was a palpable trait was being found more common amongst younger students. His appearance was conformed to the standards of the Jedi student body; a white tunic, white pants, brown boots, and short-cut brown hair.

"Aree Denair," Bann began. "I'm greatly impressed by your skills."

Surprised, the boy let out, "Thank you, Master Roiut. Your compliments mean a great deal to me."

"I have an upcoming mission, Aree, and the Council requests that I select a student to accompany me. I would like to have you accompany me on my mission, Aree."

Aree's gray-green eyes lit up. "Really? I would be honored."

"Then it's settled. I shall stop at your quarters in twenty minutes. Be ready to depart by then," Bann instructed.

* * *

Water cascaded out of several large fountains and the rising Coruscant sun glistened through the flowing water with an orange tinge. The gardens of the Jedi Temple were a beautiful place for relaxation and mediation that Jedi often utilized when they were under stress. Bann had enjoyed the gardens since he was a young boy. Something about the chamber mystified him. They were a calm and soothing place where he could escape to. 

Bann sat on the edge of a stone barricade. He held a garrinthrouw in his left hand and found himself staring at the beautiful yellow flower. He heard footsteps and turned to see Jedi Master Sho Kila entering the chamber. Bann anticipated the conversation that was to follow.

"Master Roiut," Sho greeted.

"Master Kila," Bann replied.

A short silence followed until it was broken by Sho stating, almost hesitatingly, "I sense something about the boy - something different. I look into his future and see nothing. His prospects are black. I sense no future in him at all. It's almost as if I'm analyzing a dying being," Sho said.

Bann said, "Aree Denair is very much alive."

"There is something I feel that he has that wouldn't mix with your style of training. I strongly recommend him not becoming your Padawan," Sho responded.

"I haven't selected him as my Padawan. I'm bringing him along on my mission, that's all," he responded. "If there is something so wrong about him, why didn't you stop me from selecting him while we were in the training chamber?" He added.

"I'm not going to challenge your judgment."

"You aren't challenging my judgment right now?" he asked.

"No," he said calmly. "I'm trying to prepare you for your mission. The problems between Tration and Sartharia Prime must be resolved."

Bann said nothing. Instead, he looked out into the fountains that were casted with a light golden sunlight haze. Slowly, Bann turned and asked, "Do you remember what happened before Khaive?"

"Bann, we all remember the hardship that you endured with your previous apprentice, but you don't want to make that mistake again with Aree. Aree shows the same characteristics as he did. The same inexperience, the same quickness to anger, the same arrogance," he started, but was interrupted by Bann.

"That is where you are wrong. Aree doesn't show as much as arrogance as he did. I highly doubt anyone can be as ego-driven as he was. You're right. I lost one apprentice; why lose another?" Bann said, standing up.

"Bann, you must overcome it. I know it is hard, but try to get over him. You were hesitant to accept Khaive Jois as your Padawan. Why? You know you were devastated by losing Maderic. Is that what this is really all about? I lost my own apprentice, too. It scared me. I will never forget him or what he could have become. He is gone and there is nothing that will bring him back. You have to realize this about Maderic," Sho replied as began to walk back towards the exit.

"Maderic Thra was different," Bann stated.

"In what ways?" he responded.

"Maderic had too much pressure on him. I blame myself for his loss. He had so much in his future - too much power. That's what was wrong with Maderic. He had immense power within him and he recognized that. Maderic threw all of that away."

Bann walked towards the exit and out of the gardens. He made his way down a long hallway, lined with doors to various rooms. He rounded a corner and entered the student's chambers. Outside of his room, he found Aree already waiting for him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master Roiut."

"Good. Come along now," he stated.

The two of them walked down the hall and past more of the students' rooms. Aree struggled to keep up with the Jedi Master's large stride. While Aree was at a brisk pace, Bann was still meters in front of him. As they walked, Aree spotted a fellow student he recognized. His prime opponent in the Temple, Jora Syther.

Jora looked similar to Aree with the same attire, green eyes, and short blond hair. Jora was Aree's chief competitor in the Jedi Temple and they often dueled each other in the training rooms, both of the boys trying to impress any Jedi Knight that might happen to see them in action.

Aree immensely disliked Jora. He didn't feel that way about many other students, but Jora was a definite exception. The two were always at each others' throats, taunting one another to compete. It was that level of competition that, perhaps, warded away many Jedi from selecting either of the two for an apprentice. The two were brash, young, naïve, and arrogant. All of their actions revolved around making themselves look better than the other with the ultimate goal of impressing a Jedi Knight enough to accept either of them as a Padawan.

Jora smirked. "What's wrong, Aree? In trouble again?"

"Laugh it up now, dolt. Soon, I am going to be a Padawan and you're almost thirteen. Deadline is fading fast, Jora," he taunted.

_Stinging word that held a grave deal of truth to them. _

"Do you delight in reminding me?" Jora asked bitterly. "I'm aware that my birthday is only a few months away. I'm confident I'll be selected, though."

"Pfft, who'd select you?" he asked. "I'd deal with you, but I'm too busy with _my _mission. Yeah, that's right - I have an official mission. When I'm a Jedi apprentice, Jora, I'll remember you fondly and I'll hope that you'll enjoy your life as a farmer. Those Force powers of yours will come in handy out on the fields of Maldomaar, Jadooka, or Pylodo Fourteen."

Jora would have replied had he not seen Bann towering over Aree from behind his shoulder. "That'll be enough of you," Bann ordered. "Come along."


	2. Chapter II

Jora Syther stood staring out a large circular window into the busy Coruscant air traffic. He glanced back when he felt the presence of another Jedi: Bayee Karr. Bayee, the fourteen year-old Padawan to Jedi Master Kais-Mer Daem, shared the basic Padawan attire of most young apprentices; a white tunic, white pants, and knee-high brown boots. Her blond hair was pulled into a pony tail behind her head and bound with a flashy green ribbon.

Jora resented the fact that she was a Padawan and he wasn't. As Aree had mentioned, Jora's thirteenth birthday was rapidly approaching. All Jedi students had to be accepted as a Padawan before their thirteenth birthday or the Council would forbid them to become apprentices. If they were refused by the Jedi Council, they would be dispatched to a life of farming, utilizing their Force powers to help crops grow on distant worlds scattered throughout the galaxy. That was a nightmare for any young Jedi student.

"What do you want?" Jora asked, still staring out the window.

"Why are you so mean?" Bayee replied.

"I'm not being mean. I'm curious why you're here," said Jora.

"I can't talk with a friend?" she asked.

"Since when have we been friends?"

"That was pretty cold," a voice said from behind them.

Jora turned his head to see Kressi Renn, Padawan to the revered Jedi Master Mal-Vies Jarin. She was fifteen years old and was Bayee's closest friend. The two had been inseparable since they were small children and had grown up together at the Temple. Even though they were both still younglings with much to learn, they were becoming powerful young Jedi.

"Now you're teaming up on me?"

"Oh stop it, Jora. You know you like us," Kressi teased and brushed her hand through her shoulder-length brown hair.

Jora sighed. "Leave me alone."

"Touchy. Why are you so locked data-pad all the time," Bayee asked.

"Because you two are annoying," Jora said.

"I resent that. I am not annoying," Kressi said.

"Yes, you are," he responded.

"You'll never become a Padawan if you keep acting like this, Jora," Bayee advised.

"Rub it in, why don't you? Yeah, you two keep gloating about how you're Padawans and I'm not. Make me feel bad," he stated.

"We're not bragging that we're Padawans. Isn't that right, Kressi?" Bayee asked.

"I wouldn't know, Bayee, seeing as I'm so annoying and all," Kressi answered.

Jora rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Why in the cosmos do you girls go after me like this?"

"We're not 'going after you,' Jora. We're trying to help you. Don't worry about not being a Padawan yet. Kressi wasn't accepted until, like, two days before her thirteenth. You'll get accepted. You're very," she paused, "talented."

"I'd like to believe you," Jora said.

A short silence followed. Jora turned back to the window, staring at the various aircrafts that zoomed through the Coruscant skies. He didn't know why he was so distant with Bayee and Kressi. He was friends with Kressi, but he often found Bayee to be annoying and extraordinarily sociable. He didn't take a kind liking to her on most occasions, despite her pleasant and friendly demeanor.

It was more than likely their clashing personalities that caused Jora to distance himself from her. Bayee was a skilled, mature, and impressive young Padawan. Jora, while equally as skilled with the Force and with a lightsaber, was not yet a Padawan. That single factor segregated Jora from having a more friendly relationship with either Bayee or Kressi.

"Well, I have to go. Sith-spitting political philosophy report," Kressi cursed.

"What is it about? Maybe I can help you," Bayee said.

"I have to write about how it is possible to avert war between the Republic and the Tora. That's like writing about how to stop a supernova with a spoon," Kressi said as the two girls walked off giggling.

* * *

Beams of sunlight gleamed through the many rows of windows and gently touched down onto the glistening walls of the room. Through the windows, a view of majestic rolling hills and grasslands dotted with houses could be seen for miles. Inside the room was that of a different appearance, however, with pillars lining the walls of the romantic interior of the throne room. 

In the center of the room sat a gilded throne, holding its owner. This was Ariss Montex, King of Tration. His silky, shoulder-length black hair was kept well groomed and his striking green eyes were definitely his most dominating facial feature. He wore a rather elaborate set of gilded cloaks that shimmered in gold and silver.

Stated as tactfully as possible, Ariss was a fallen Jedi. Such a title hadn't come easy for him nor was it something he looked fondly on. Ariss often wondered how his life would have turned out had he not defected from the Jedi Order some ten years ago. He was once a powerful young Jedi Knight. Something changed in him, though. Something not even he could quite explain. Ariss had always longed for a position of power and authority. He despised the Jedi's slow training methods and their strictly disciplined teaching lessons. At one point in his life, Ariss had made the decision that he would not accept someone telling him what to do.

After years of keeping his true emotions to himself, he finally had enough of his life as a Jedi. During a mission to apprehend a known criminal on Moordivar, Ariss directly disobeyed the orders of the Jedi Council, and openly assisted the criminal in her escape. When he was confronted by his fellow Jedi, Ariss lashed out at them and attacked. He badly wounded a young Knight who was one of his closest friends. The young Jedi later died of the wounds he suffered at the hands of Ariss.

Ariss fled in fear of retaliation from the Jedi Order. By embracing his fear, he fell to the dark side. He ran to his home world, Tration, to seek a new life. Soon, he found himself caught up in the politics of the planet and he eventually married into the king's daughter, Kaji. When Kaji's father mysteriously died, Ariss took the crown of Tration.

The door swung open to unveil a woman in her early twenties. She was dressed in a sparkling white dress that changed colors as she walked. Ariss' wife - Queen of Tration, Kaji Montex - strode towards her husband. Kaji was breathtakingly beautiful; her milky white skin, fair complexion, and curled golden hair radiated beauty.

"Ariss, honey, I hate to see you wasting away your life in this blasted prison you call a palace," she said.

"Where am I to go? Going outside only increases my chance of being assassinated by an agent of Meni Geram. You know he wants us dead," Ariss replied.

"Why are you so paranoid? I married a strong man. You never used to be this mistrustful of everything and everyone. I miss the man that I married; you're only a shell of your former self," she stated.

"My dear, Kaji, you know I love you. You know that I would do anything for you. Yes, I am paranoid. I have plenty of reasons to be paranoid. The leader of our closest celestial neighbor wants you and I dead," he replied.

"But don't you want him dead? When is this madness going to end? I just want to live in peace," said Kaji.

"As does everyone," Ariss muttered softly. He turned his head to gaze fully into his wife's face. "We will live in peace when Meni Geram is dead and buried."

"What will his death bring you? How will his death bring you peace? What has he done to wrong you so badly?" she shot out repeated questions.

"Why so inquisitive, my dear? Meni Geram has had plenty of chances to back down from this little contest of force. He has had plenty of opportunities to concede and back down. He squandered each and every one of those opportunities. I was perfectly willing to be allies with him when I came to power, but not now. Not anymore. Sartharia Prime must pay for the grave injustices they've inflicted on us," he preached.

Kaji's eyes lit up. "That's just it. What are these grave injustices you speak of?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you. It's far too complicated for you to comprehend the history of hatred between Tration and Sartharia Prime. Their planet must pay and they will pay with blood," he said. "This war will happen," an extended pause, "how's Seri?"

"She says she's doing fine. I just don't know about all of this. Sending her off to Sartharia; what for? At any rate, your training of her is improving her incredibly, but I fear that she'll get mad at someone and kill them with that lightsaber you built for her," Kaji answered.

Ariss gave a hearty laugh. "We could only hope so. She needs to learn to give into her emotions. Anger can only make her powerful," he said.

"You're forgetting that she's not Force-gifted like you are," she stated.

"No, I'm not forgetting that. I'm fully aware of that she lacks any strong connection to the Force and I never expected her to. She's our adopted daughter, Kaji," he finished and stood up from the throne.

He grabbed her wrist and led her to a large balcony. Together, they marveled at the city of Zachara below them. The grandeur of the city below them was magnificent as people scurried around doing their daily tasks. Rolling hills, beautiful grasslands, and marvelous lakes dotted the landscape view from their balcony.

Standing before him was the Kale Galactic representative, Wag Jett. The Neimoidian stood in the throne room with a look of stress across his face. Kale Galactic was the galaxy's largest droid manufacturer and Ariss had a personal investment in the corporation - they were the sole source of his assault droid army. Ariss had spent a large portion of his kingdom's resources on his military, purchasing hundreds of thousands of the mechanical soldiers from Kale Galactic to fill his military's ranks.

"What is it?" Ariss impatiently asked.

"There are a few matters that need to be discussed, King Montex," Wag started. "A new batch of droids should be ready for delivery soon. Growing tension on Sartharia Prime might give way to an attempted invasion by Meni Geram's forces."

"He is not a problem for me," he started as they were abruptly interrupted by a man in a green thermal undersuit walked through the entrance. The man had short brown hair and scars etched into his face.

"I want my money," the man interrupted.

"You'll get it in due time, Kam. Is this understood? Your services are for a greater cause," Ariss paused. "I have a new task for you."

"And that would be?"

"Kill the Sartharian Chancellor Meni Geram," he ordered. "You will be handsomely rewarded."

Kam nodded. "For your sake, I better receive my money for my services. I will eliminate Geram, but it will cost you."

"You'll receive your money, Kam Terra. And you'll learn not to interrupt me again," said Ariss. "Travel to Sartharia Prime, execute the assassination, and remain on the planet for further details. Go immediately," he said with and dismissed the bounty hunter with a wave of his hand.

* * *

The thin white lines of stars flew past the cockpit of the Jedi Starfighter as it sailed through space. Its sleek, wedge-shape design - still connected to the hyperspace o-ring - glided through the emptiness of the cosmos with the greatest of ease. Bann shifted the controls from automatic and took control back from the onboard arfour unit on the ship. He glanced over his shoulder to see Aree in his own starfighter, exiting hyperspace behind him. He could sense the tension in the young boy. 

_Perhaps I'm pushing this too fast. Perhaps Master Kila is correct. I shouldn't be rushing this. Aree is just a child; far from an experienced Padawan. _Then a different thought crossed his mind. _Yet, you can still accept him as your own. _

Two more Jedi Starfighters glided gracefully toward the planet. One flew past Bann and lined up parallel to his starfighter; Jedi Master Rac-Qua Kressar piloted it. The other starfighter flew past Aree, this one was piloted by Rac-Qua's Padawan, Zi Tacklen.

Sixteen year-old Zi was considered a model student for all Padawans. He was a highly skilled duelist and was greatly connected to the Force. He had sailed through all of his classes at the Temple and was considered be a role model for all other Padawans; someone they should aspire to be.

Rac-Qua Kressar was a living legend. His skillful ability to carry out details in diplomacy was surpassed in his reputation by his consummate grace with a lightsaber. Rac-Qua was considered one of the best duelists in the entire Jedi Order, rivaling even Yoda as a swordsman.

* * *

Night had set on Coruscant and Jedi Master Tandon Dace walked down a long corridor, Khaive Jois at his side. Tandon could feel a certain sense of conflict in Khaive. His feelings were knotted; tied up and hidden. The Force told Tandon that the young Jedi was anxious for the upcoming mission they had briefly discussed. A more elaborated discussion was required, Tandon felt, to ease Khaive's tensions. 

"You're on edge, Khaive. Perhaps we should discuss your mission in full-length now as a means to alleviate your anxiousness," he said.

Khaive turned his head, "I would most appreciate it if I was informed of the extent of this impending mission."

"Master Roiut has been assigned to travel to Sartharia Prime with Master Kressar and his Padawan, as you are aware. The broken ties between Sartharia Prime and Tration must be mended. Resolving the problems between the two worlds is in the best interest of all parties involved. The Jedi Council has decided to dispatch you to Tration to fulfill the second half of the bi-lateral negotiations."

"As I presumed," he replied. "Please tell me I'm not traveling alone."

"This is far too important of a matter to issue you a solo mission. We've paired you with Master Daem and his Padawan," he said. "I would recommend that you do the same as Master Roiut and select a young student to accompany you on this mission."

Khaive paused. _I don't want to be stuck with some undisciplined brat. _He was shocked by his own thoughts. _What am I saying? If Master Dace suggests I should choose a non-Padawan to assist our mission, then I shall. _

"I see," Khaive commented. "I shall follow your wisdom then, Master Dace. Is there a particular student you have in mind?"

"Actually," Tandon paused, "I do. Young Jora Syther is a boy with incredible skills and a thirteenth birthday that is rapidly approaching. It would be an unspeakable shame for the Jedi Order to allow a pupil with such potential in his future to slip through our fingers."

"I do not believe I'm familiar with this particular student," Khaive said.

"Then we shall introduce you two to one another," he replied.

* * *

Khaive stared into the blue eyes of young Jora Syther. He reached into the boy's mind with the Force and tried to pry at it to give him a better understand of the boy. The impression Khaive came away with was a strong sign that Jora was a headstrong youth, dominated by the hopes of becoming a Padawan apprentice. 

_This boy has a great deal of problems swirling in his feelings_, Khaive mused.

"Khaive Jois, meet Jora Syther," Tandon said, his arm in a gesture that showed off the student to him.

Khaive continued to study Jora for a moment before shifting his eyes to the approaching pair of Jedi Knight Kais-Mer Daem and his Padawan apprentice, Bayee Karr. Thirty-eight year-old Kais-Mer Daem was a powerful Knight, an impressive swordsman, and a master of reading into other's thoughts. A middle-aged human male, Kais-Mer had deep brown hair past his shoulders and a beard on his chin.

With Bayee standing at his side, Kais-Mer greeted, "Good day, Khaive. We have quite a mission ahead of us." Kais-Mer's words were punctuated with a rich southern Dorum accent.

"This is most true," Khaive stated. "We face a difficult task, but I'm confident that we will prevail in our mission." He turned to Bayee and said, "I trust you two know one another?"

Bayee gave a slight smile and nodded her head. "Yes, we do."

"Good then," Kais-Mer said. "We should get going quickly. We have much work to do."


	3. Chapter III

Bann Roiut, Rac-Qua Kressar, Zi Tacklen, and Aree Denair exited from their Jedi Starfighters on a large circular landing pad in the capital city of Palo. Sartharia Prime was a bright world, filled with waving grain fields and towering stone buildings. It was famous throughout the Inner-Rim as a galactic trade hub. The Jedi quartet strode confidently from the landing pad and into an open street, paved in grezi-brick.

"I feel a disturbance in the Force," Rac-Qua commented

"I feel something to," Bann replied looking around at the various people and aliens.

"Have you ever been here, Master Kressar?" Zi asked.

"No, but I feel that someone or something does not wish for us to be here. That shall not stop us from conducting our mission successfully," Rac-Qua replied. "Either way, we are running out of time," he concluded.

"Something's wrong," he said.

"What do you mean?" Aree asked, looking up at the powerful Jedi Knight.

"Take a look around you, young Aree. Examine your surroundings. What palpable fact do you observe?" Bann asked.

Aree scanned the area. He saw nothing. A puzzled look came over him and the he realized what Bann was referring to. Aree saw nothing because there was no one to see.

"What's going on? Where are all the people?" Aree asked.

"I'm not sure," Rac-Qua answered. "Wait, I sense a disturbance in the Force," he said alarmed, his hand slowly inching towards his lightsaber hilt on his belt.

The Jedi examined the small road until they caught the glimpse of patrolling assault droids wandering the backstreets, blasters clearly visible. More droids could be seen serving as sentinels on the streets with only a handful of citizens out of their homes and the beings that were out of their houses appeared to be clad in Sartharian security uniforms.

"Curious," Bann commented. "This is unusual."

"It appears to be some sort of military lock-down," Zi remarked.

A security guard noticed then and approached with his hand on his blaster pistol. "Identify yourselves, off-worlders!"

Rac-Qua took a few steps towards the guard, his flowing brown cloak swaying in the light breeze. "I am Jedi Knight Rac-Qua Kressar. These are three of my fellow Jedi. We are here on official business as directed by orders of the Jedi Council to speak with Chancellor Meni Geram. We have a specific time for negotiations established."

The guard looked distant for a moment before replying. "I'm afraid you cannot conduct your negotiations, Master Jedi."

Bann cocked an eyebrow. "And what is preventing us?"

"Early last night the Chancellor was assassinated in his apartment. The capital is under martial law and a lock-down has been established."

Bann and Rac-Qua both looked stunned. Even with their strong connections to the Force, they had not anticipated this. "Assassinated?" Bann asked. "Who is issuing your orders? Who declared martial law on the city?"

The guard paused and scanned a read-out on the data-visor he wore on his helmet. The device gave him up-to-the-minute news read-outs whenever they arose. "Following Chancellor Geram's death, Majin has been issuing our orders."

"Who this is this Majin and why are you following his commands?" Zi questioned.

"Majin the Hutt has always been a powerful politician here on Sartharia Prime. This morning, he was voted as the temporary Chancellor by decision from Parliament," the guard said. "I'd rather not stand here and continue to answer your questions. I have to work to do."

The guard left with assault droids trailing at his heels. Bann turned to Rac-Qua and said, "This most certainly changes the course of our mission."

"By great bounds, my friend," he replied. "We must contact the Council immediately."

* * *

The night air of Coruscant was turned bitterly cold as the wind whipped, fluttering the black robes of an ominous figure. This brooding figure was covered from head to toe in long cloaks that were as black as the night sky. Evil seemed to radiate from this mysterious phantom as he stood on a large open balcony overlooking the cityscape all around him. Soon, another figure soon entered onto the balcony from a door; he, too, was dressed in lengthy black cloaks. The second, slightly taller, man positioned himself to the left of his counterpart. 

"Lord Malice," the shorter figure stated, his words as chilling as the night air. "Our plans are sound. It shall only be a matter of time now."

"We will not fail this time, Master Raze," Malice said. "We've come too far to fail."

Jakver Raze, the shorter of the two black-garbed men, replied, "You are correct, my student. The Jedi shall soon learn the true nature of the Force. The Maith Sith shall have our revenge yet."

"We shall pounce on the Jedi and crush them. Then, this pathetic Republic shall be ours for the taking," Malice said. "The Jedi cannot possibly fight the war that we will bring upon them."

A former Jedi himself, Raze knew the power of the Jedi Order he sought to destroy and he was ready to wage war against them. For over four thousand years he had waited for an opening to utilize; a weakness to exploit. Finally that window of opportunity came. If all followed according to Raze's plans, as he had foreseen, war would be on the immediate horizon for the Republic. It just took a spark to set the fires of conflict raging. Raze saw that spark in the strife on Kalnaa/Tarka and he would manipulate it to set his plans in motion.

He, like many before him, and many after, was once a promising young Jedi who had sought an easier way to control the power swirling around him. He chose the darkness as a way to determine his own destiny. During the Sith Conquest led by Darth Revan and Darth Malak, he was recruited by the Sith and quickly rose from simple assassin to a powerful general. Raze had always been a headstrong maverick and he never performed actions that benefited the Sith. Rather, his actions always favored his own interests.

Forever the hotheaded rouge, Jakver Raze foresaw that the Sith would destroy themselves from within. In an attempt to purify the Sith Order and preserve their ancient ways, Raze began a campaign for dark lords to break away from the Sith Order and start anew. Raze succeeded in his attempts to create a rift amongst the Order and he accumulated over two hundred followers.

Meeting on the planet of Maithis, the group declared their secession from the Sith Order. The renegade Sith declared themselves the Dark Lords of the Maith Sith and Raze served as their leader. Instead of the Sith fighting amongst themselves, as Raze had anticipated, the Sith Lords banded together to destroy Raze and his dissenters. On Korriban, over two hundred of the Maith Sith were killed in battle with the Sith Lords. The dozen survivors, Raze included, fled from Korriban.

Only two of the dozen who had lived through the Korriban battle survived future encounters with Sith forces: Raze and Raze's own apprentice, Jakver Blight. Blight had survived the Korriban battle, but was slain later by Sith assassins intent on killing Raze. Raze was forced into hiding for his own well being and he remained there until he could find a perfect opportunity to reemerge.

Several hundred years had past and while on the planet of Kashmen, Jakver Raze discovered a young Iktotchi boy by the name of Elne-Jae Kosh. Young Elne-Jae had a great connection to the Force and Raze soon took the young boy under his wing, teaching him how to use his hatred and anger as allies. Raze crafted the boy as his new dark apprentice and his weapon in his struggle to conquer the Republic. Elne-Jae took on the name of Jakver Malice to honor his new Maith Sith master.

It was this struggle for conquering the Republic that he became obsessed with. However, Raze and Malice were forced to go into hiding from the Jedi and had to wait the right moment to strike. As the years passed, Raze began to be obsessed with the dream of conquering the Republic. All Sith shared this dream. However, instead of fighting the Jedi in several minor battles, Raze dreamed of crushing the Republic with one swift stroke of war. Now war was unavoidable. Raze would make war a part of the galaxy's destiny.

"Finally we will get our chance to destroy the Jedi once and for all," Malice responded as they walked down the long balcony.

Raze turned his head from under his hood to stare into Malice's eyes. A sly smile stretched over his lips and he replied, "Make no mistake, my young apprentice, this galaxy shall be ours."

"I have no doubt, Master, that we shall soon rule the universe," Malice said.

* * *

The Republic transport, an ugly maroon and white ship, rumbled slowly out of hyperspace. The glimmering world of Tration lay in the view ports of the ship as it made its way through the black infinity of space. Onboard were the four Jedi, Kais-Mer Daem, his apprentice Bayee Karr, Khaive Jois, and Jora Syther, the student accompanying him. 

Kais-Mer, as did Khaive, understood that the mission ahead of them would be a complicated mess of negotiations. Likewise, Kais-Mer understood that these negotiations had the great possibility of not going over smoothly due to the nature of who they were dealing with. Kais-Mer was familiar with Ariss Montex and he remembered the boy's defection from the Jedi Order and his fall to the dark side.

While all Jedi were free to leave the Order at any time for any reason, the decision was always a hard one to make. However, the decision was often made by an outside power: the tempting lure of the dark side of the Force. More and more Jedi were seduced by the dark side with the promise of unlimited power and strength. Ultimately, such promises were always broken. The dark side, as the Jedi knew, only brought suffering, pain, misery, and death to the galaxy.

Ariss had once been a Jedi Knight with a full future before him. He had thrown that away in favor of a quick means to an end. By adopting the ways of the dark side, he lost the hope of redemption. Falling from the light to the dark was far easier to accomplish than the reversed idea. Few Jedi could ever cross back over to the light side after being subjected to the dark side.

Kais-Mer cleared his mind and prepared for the mission ahead of him.


	4. Chapter IV

The hologram image of Master Yoda and Tandon Dace wavered and then held steady. Their translucent blued images showed up well against a stonewall of Majin the Hutt's mansion that served as the backdrop. Jedi Knights Bann Roiut and Rac-Qua Kressar stood before the images, momentarily studying the looks on the two esteemed Jedi Masters' faces.

"Troubling, this is," Yoda commented. "Foreseen it, we did not."

"As I doubt any of us could have," Rac-Qua responded. "They have informed us that a Hutt has taken over as acting Chancellor of the planet. This creature is apparently a famous figure throughout the system's political structure. He goes by the name of Majin."

"Aware of this, are we. On the HoloNet, a speech he did make. Vow to make war with Tration, does he. Blame them for the assassination, he does."

"You must request an audience with Majin immediately," Tandon said. "You must dissuade him of his ambitions for military action against Tration until an investigation can prove whether or not Tration was responsible for the assassination. Khaive and Kais-Mer are already en route to Tration and should be arriving soon. They will meet with King Montex and the negotiations will go as scheduled."

"We understand, Masters," Bann stated. "What are we to do if this Majin cannot be so easily swayed against war?"

An austere look crossed Yoda's face. "Fail you must not. Dire consequences failure here would have."

_Failure is acceptable, even for a Jedi_. Bann recalled a lesson from his former master, Xeric. Xeric - now a leading member of the Jedi Council - had often instructed Bann with such knowledge. While a Jedi never sought failure on a mission, it was to be expected.

"We shall do our best," Rac-Qua stated. "May the Force be with you."

"And you," Tandon replied.

The hologram flickered away and Bann turned to face Rac-Qua. The Jedi Knight held a grim look of tension across his brow,

"What's your take on this?" asked Bann.

"Master Yoda is indeed correct. Grave results will occur if we fail to prevent this Majin from waging war on Tration," Rac-Qua said

"Then we must hurry," said Zi firmly.

The four Jedi stood at the door of Majin the Hutt's quarters: a large maroon dome made of stone that towered into the sky. Speeders and speeder bikes lay parked to the right of the building where a handful of guards patrolled the area, blaster rifles in hand. Rac-Qua stepped up to the main entrance, sheltered under a large blue canvas tarp strung up above the door, and stared into the mechanical eye of the dura-steel door. The eye opened and barked out statements in Hutteese.

"State your business," the door asked.

"We are Jedi Knights acting on behalf of the Galactic Republic. We request an immediate audience with Majin the Hutt," Rac-Qua stated.

The door released a whirring sound and opened slowly. A scruffy-looking human male appeared in the door, waiting to receive them. He wore a plain white shirt and deep green pants, matched by black boots. A CE13-S blaster pistol was holstered on his right thigh.

"I am Dir Stator, chief of security for Majin the Hutt."

Rac-Qua and Bann stepped forward into the building. "I am Rac-Qua Kressar and this is Bann Roiut. We are Jedi Knights in service of the Republic. We have been dispatched on official Jedi business to speak with Majin the Hutt immediately."

Stator nodded his head. "Come this way. Majin shall meet with you as you request."

The four Jedi walked past Dir who stuck out his hand, palm out, when Aree strode past him.

"Freeze," Dir said. "Who's the boy?"

Bann flashed an irritated look over his face that quickly passed. "This is my Jedi student."

"He's not old enough to seek audience with the mighty Majin," Dir stated.

Aree, confused, asked, "Why not?"

"Majin will only meet with adults; not children."

"I'm not a child," he protested.

"Aree," Bann said softly. "For the sake of the mission, we'll comply with this _unusual _demand. Just stay here."

Frustrated, Aree nodded his head while the other three Jedi followed Dir Stator off down a corridor. Aree wandered the halls of the circular building until he found a small, out of the way hallway hidden behind a violet curtain. A sign in Hutteese labeled the hallway in bold lettering. Aree stopped and examined the sign.

_Slave quarters. _

Curiously, Aree poked his way around the hallway. He suddenly heard what sounded like sobs and cries. This sparked more curiosity from the young Jedi and he focused deeply in an attempt to have the Force sharpen his hearing. He followed the sound of the crying which was rapidly getting louder and more distinct. He slid an emerald curtain open slowly - just a few inches, enough for him to see through clearly - and witnessed a shocking sight.

A human girl, no older than Aree, lay on her stomach on the floor. Aree could see several large slices in her shirt that were dribbling out blood. A green broad-shouldered lizard-esque creature stood over the girl, a long, three-stemmed whip grasped in his right hand. Aree recognized the creature as a Faruuk, a species closely related to the reptilian Falleen. Aree watched as the creature cocked the whip back and struck the girl across the back. She shrieked in pain.

The creature's Basic was poor, but Aree could understand what he was saying.

"This should teach you to behave," the Faruuk growled.

He brought the whip down onto the girl's back again with the same result: a terrible cry of agony.

"Please," she pleaded. "Please stop."

But the flogging continued. Again and again, the whip's three prongs slashed the girl's back, shredding her clothes and making her cries louder. This action was repeated several times until Aree couldn't stand to watch another second of it. From behind the curtain, he shifted slowly.

The girl's eyes caught the movement.

Aree froze. His eyes locked with the girl's for the briefest of moments. The young Jedi didn't need to delve into the Force to sense her feelings; her face and screams of pain said everything. Her hazel eyes pleaded with Aree to intervene. Ignoring conflicting feelings within him, Aree flung the curtain open.

The Faruuk spun at the sight of the Jedi and shouted, "Who are you?"

"I demand that you stop what you're doing immediately," Aree said, trying to sound as authoritative as he could.

"Back off, ground-harler," the Faruuk said. "Get out of here before I call the guards."

Aree swallowed hard and took a few steps towards the green alien. "I don't know your name and I don't really care who you are. I _demand_ that you quit abusing this girl."

"You're no one to demand anything. Now be gone!"

The Faruuk paused, anticipating Aree to concede and walk away. When he didn't, the creature lashed out and struck Aree across the face with his hand. The blow stung Aree's right cheek, but he had expected it. The alien raised the whip over his head and prepared to strike it down at Aree. He soon found this task impossible to accomplish. Within microseconds, Aree harnessed the Force to speed up his reflexes and he drew his lightsaber. With one swipe, the blade sliced through the alien's wrist and the severed hand holding the whip fell to the floor. The Faruuk wailed in pain and collapsed, holding his scorched wrist.

The girl's eyes grew wide when she saw the act of self-defense committed. She obviously had been unaware that Aree was a Jedi, even if but a novice. She slowly crawled to her feet, whimpering in pain from the lashings she had received.

Looking her savior in the eyes, she said, "We have to get out of here right now."

"I'm not going to argue," Aree said as he deactivated his laser-sword.

The two raced from the room and made their way back to the entrance where Dir Stator had informed him he couldn't pass farther. Along the way, Aree noticed how the girl's injuries slowed her movement and with every step she let out a slight cry. They stood in the receiving chamber, near the original entrance to Majin's abode.

"Look," the girl began, "I don't know who you are, but I want to thank you."

Aree waved his hand. "That's unnecessary."

"No it's not. Most people wouldn't have done what you did. Well," she paused, "at least not the way you did. You're a Jedi?"

Aree hesitated. "Yes. Well…a student, actually. My name is Aree Denair."

She smiled. "I'm Lis Nectar and, again, I thank you deeply for helping me."

"Who was that creep?"

"Aslier Amerac, Majin's slave warden," she answered.

"So you're a slave?"

Her eyes grew distant. "Unfortunately."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what that must be like for you," he tried to comfort her.

"I've never known freedom. This is normal life to me," she replied. "Look," a brief pause, "we should get out of here. Aslier, even without his hand, is going to come looking for us and he's not going to be too happy."

"Where can we go?"

"My house," said Lis.

"You live away from this…mansion?" Aree asked.

"With my father and step-brother," she answered.

* * *

Ariss Montex strode down the winding palace balcony, his cape fluttering in the slight breeze that passed through the air. He knew of the Jedi that were en route to meet with him. It had been anticipated; it had been awaited. All had been coordinated by a greater power, a power that was beyond the comprehension of Ariss and beneath the radar of the Jedi Order. Ariss gave a faint smile, remembering the day he had been first contacted by the unknown phantom, Jakver Raze. 

It had been over five standard years since they had entered into a pact. At the time, a rival in the now-defunct Trationi House of Lords had challenged Ariss' right to the throne. This claim had great legitimacy to it and Ariss knew this. Despite his aversion to admitting it, Ariss was worried he would lose his crown and his kingdom if anyone had found out that he had hired Kam Terra to assassinate Kaji's father shortly after their marriage. Ariss realized that he simply couldn't assassinate his opponent as it would reflect negatively on him and would cause him to lose his throne. The House of Lords would never have tolerated such an action.

That is when he received the most unusual holo-transmission. The chilling image of the hooded figure Ariss would remember until the day he died. This ancient enigma unveiled to Ariss a plan that would help the young king keep his throne. Ariss, naturally, was more than willing to comply with the dark lord. Raze would help Ariss in exchange for Ariss helping him.

Raze's plan was simple. He dispatched a minion of his to perform a fabricated assassination attempt on Ariss. The assassination attempt was falsely linked back to Ariss' opponent in the Trationi House of Lords and Ariss not only lost his biggest critic, but also gained more power. Soon after, he dismissed the House of Lords permanently, cementing he and his wife as the sole rulers of the planet.

Raze's assistance didn't come without a price, however. Ariss soon realized this. Raze informed Ariss of his plans to cause a rift between Tration and Sartharia Prime, which would eventually lead to war. Raze reasoned that the Senate - and more importantly, the Jedi - wouldn't stand idly by while the two largest trading centers in the Inner-Rim destroyed each other. This would create a rift in the Galactic Congress and cause general chaos throughout the political world of Coruscant and the Core Worlds. It was a smokescreen to draw attention away from Raze's real goal: a galactic civil war.

It had long been a plan among certain Sith that if they could manage to force a civil war in the galaxy, they would be able to emerge and destroy the Jedi and claim their place as rulers. It was Raze, however, who had become infatuated with this idea. He had waited thousands of years to unfold and he would use Ariss to help achieve his goal of galactic domination.

Ariss knew that Raze had convinced Senator Sec Sev of the Tora to coincide with his plans. Raze was manipulating the events behind the Kally/Tora War to his own advantage. If Sev could successfully secede from the Republic, Raze foresaw that more planets would rally to the secessionist cause and break away, too. This would cause civil strife in the galaxy, giving Raze the perfect time to emerge from the shadows and seize control of the Republic.

_Speak of the devil_, Ariss mused as he heard the beeping of the holo-transceiver attached to his belt. The sound indicated that Raze was trying to communicate with him. Ariss pulled the small circular disk and held it in his flattened palm. The blued image of Jakver Raze illuminated in miniature form in his hand.

"Ariss," his voice was as chilling as ever. Bluntly, Raze asked, "Why did you assassinate Chancellor Geram?"

"I see you've heard of my handy-work," Ariss said with a cocky smile. Raze's cold demeanor effectively killed Ariss' arrogance. "Besides," Ariss said, "you know it had to be done."

"Of course I know it had to be done; _I _was the one who told you to do it," Raze said.

"Then what appears to be the problem?"

"I never told you to kill off Geram this quickly. This has accelerated my plans," the dark lord stated.

"I thought that was your intention?" Ariss questioned. "I thought this was to be done soon?"

"It was all to be accomplished in time," Raze said. "Now you've forced me to alter my schedule."

"I apologize, my lord, if I did something to inconvenience you," he replied. "I'll try to take that into consideration next time you order me to do something."

"The next time you defy my orders, Ariss, there will _grave _consequences for your actions," he warned.

Grudgingly, Ariss said, "I understand."

Raze narrowed his eyes for a second and then said, "Your Jedi have arrived."

"I sense them as well. This shall prove to be most interesting," Ariss said.

"Do not do anything that will jeopardize the plans I have set in motion. We shall not fail," Raze stated and the hologram clicked off, leaving Ariss to stare into the empty Tration air.


	5. Chapter V

A little over an hour had passed since Ariss Montex's holo-meeting with Jakver Raze. The King of Tration walked briskly down a long gilded hallway in his palace and up a flight of short white marble steps. He stood staring into a large oval-shaped room whose walls were lined with windows. A circular wooden table was placed in the center of the room and four of the six chairs at the table sat his expected guests. Kais-Mer Daem and Khaive Jois were the first to rise from their chairs, Jora and Bayee followed suit as the King of Tration entered the room.

"Your highness," Kais-Mer greeted.

"Honorable Jedi," Ariss returned. He walked to the end of the table and sat down at the head chair. "It is in my understanding that this is a Senate-requested meeting. Am I correct?"

Kais-Mer nodded his head. "You are correct, King Montex."

"Oh, do call me Ariss. Despite my nobility, I prefer to keep on a first-name basis with Republic negotiators. Especially when those negotiators happen to be Jedi."

"I see," Kais-Mer said. "I shall be rather blunt with you, Ariss. We are here to bring an end to the cold war that has been raging between your planet and Sartharia Prime for some time now."

"As to be expected, of course," Ariss said as he plucked a galli grape from its stem and popped it in his mouth. "It is also to be expected that this will not be accomplished so easily."

"There's reason to believe that this can happen swiftly and easily. A mutual stand-down by both yourself and Chancellor Geram of Sartharia," Khaive stated.

Ariss placed his hands together and said, "I do not believe that is possible after the events of last night."

Bayee asked, "What happened last night?"

"It's really quite tragic. The HoloNet has reported that Chancellor Geram was found dead in his apartment last night," Ariss said and he caught a glimpse of the stunned expressions that momentarily fell on Kais-Mer and Khaive's faces. "With Chancellor Geram dead, Majin the Hutt has taken the reins of that planet. Now he threatens immediate war with me and my people."

"He blames you for the assassination?" Jora asked.

"This is true, young one. Of course, I'd never stoop to such vile levels of aggressive diplomacy - nay, murder - as that," Ariss said.

"How can we believe this?" asked Khaive.

"I was a Jedi, after all. Despite my _departure _from the Order, I retained all of the core beliefs and teachings that had learned my entire life. I am incapable of such a vicious act as that. It's beneath me," Ariss said flatly.

"I don't know about that," Jora commented. "I've never heard of a Jedi leaving the Order without falling to the dark side."

"And you believe that I've embraced the dark taint?" Ariss laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have not fallen to the dark side of the Force. Besides," he paused, "there have been Jedi who have left the Order without turning."

Kais-Mer would allow this pack of lies that Ariss was dealing them to carry on only so long. He knew that Ariss had, indeed, embraced the dark side. However, he had decided that he would allow Ariss to expose himself. It was a tactic in negotiations that Kais-Mer had mastered and had used several times in the past and would most definitely use in the future.

"Regardless," Kais-Mer started, 'we cannot hold you to your word alone. Your history speaks for itself."

"History?" Ariss scoffed. "What history would that be?"

"You defected from the Jedi Order over a decade ago," Kais-Mer began. "After assisting in the escape of one of the galaxy's most wanted criminals."

Ariss' smug smile disappeared. "She was a criminal in only the eyes of the Republic. There was no reason she should have been detained unlawfully. Thusly, I decided to free her of her wrongful imprisonment."

"You attacked a fellow Jedi. Jedi Knight Bre'la Negg died because of injures he suffered at your hands," Kais-Mer said forcefully. "As I recall, Bre'la was a good friend of yours," he added.

"Bre'la attacked me first. My actions were justified as self-defense. However, the Jedi Council would hear nothing of it. I was forced out of the Order," Ariss said.

"You're rather illiterate of history," Kais-Mer commented. "You fled from the Jedi Order and hid here on Tration out of fear."

"Lies!" Ariss shouted. "How dare you come here under the veil of negotiations only to demonize me and insult my character? I will not tolerate this."

"Because you're a criminal?" Bayee asked, eyes darting to her master.

"Isn't every one a criminal in some sense?" Ariss asked. "I'm no criminal by any rational being's definition. I'm just trying to run my planet the way I see fit. Besides," a long pause, "we all answer to a higher power of some form. You. I. Everyone. It only comes down to whether that higher power is good…or bad."

"You're on the wrong end of the spectrum to be delivering us a philosophy discussion about good versus evil and its impact on all life," Khaive said.

"Perhaps," Ariss said with a sly smile creeping across the corner of his mouth. "Perhaps I am."

* * *

Two assault droids escorted a prisoner down a long hallway and into a large, circular glass-walled room. Inside stood the dark lord, Jakver Raze, a fiery gaze etched over his face. Raze heard a slight noise emitting from the next room. The floor was composed of tinted glass panels that showed belly of Coruscant below. Jakver Malice stood in the room, freshly awoken from a night of resftul sleep. Malice stared at his master with confident eyes from under his hood. Raze turned to the man the droids held captive. He stared into the man's frightened eyes. Raze shifted under his cloaks. He narrowed his red eyes on the man. 

"Where are Revan's holocrons?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man defended.

Anger flashed over Raze's face. "Two millennia ago, Darth Revan placed a set of Sith holocrons into the protection of your family. Your family then pledged to protect the holocrons forever more for the sake of future Sith. Where are they now?" he said.

The man hesitated. "I don't have them."

"Who does?" Raze said, already anticipating the answer.

"Syal," the man spat out.

"Good," the dark lord replied. "Release him."

An immediate look of disbelief mixed with relief filled the prisoner's face. Raze smiled and the security droids released their icy grip. He walked slowly past him, but then he came to a quick halt. He shifted his black cloaks to his left and faced Malice. Raze's eyes glowed with fury.

"What's your name?"

"Raon," the man let out weakly.

"I see," Raze said and turned away. He took five steps before he stopped again. "Kill him," he ordered quickly.

Without hesitation, Jakver Malice reached for his lightsaber. The weapon came to life in his hands and a soft red glow was cast into the air. Raon swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Malice took a deep breath and readied himself for the deed to be done. His premonition was right; _Raze never gave up his prisoners_. The anger grew in him and he calmed himself. He cocked the lightsaber behind his back, ready to land the deathblow. The lightsaber sliced through the air and found its mark on Raon. Raon's lifeless corpse fell to the floor and Malice deactivated his weapon.

Returning his lightsaber to his belt, Malice turned to his Maith Sith master and asked, "And if he was lying about Syal?"

"It matters little," Raze said. "The holocrons, themselves, matter little."

_Needless killing_, Malice mused. _The way of the Maith. _

After all his years as a student of evil under Jakver Raze, Malice still did not fully understand what motivated Raze's quest for obscure, and often very ancient, artifacts. Malice recalled a trek to Cato Neimoidia to fetch a dura-steel container that, reportedly, contained a set of holo-transceivers that used to belong to the Sith, centuries ago. Malice also remembered a trip to Vado IX to retrieve the lightsaber of Sith Lord Dy-Las Kevvis. Raze kept a wide collection of ancient Sith artifacts from thousands of years ago.

"What is to become of Ariss after his failure with Chancellor Geram, Master?" Malice asked.

Raze hissed, "Ariss Montex is no longer needed by us, Lord Malice. He was expendable from the beginning and now he has become a liability. I have a mission for you."

Malice clung to his master's words with great interest. "A mission?"

"Ariss has overstepped his role in our plans. He has now lost any purpose to us. On a greater level, he could reveal us to the Jedi prematurely. Travel to Tration, Lord Malice, and eliminate him," Raze ordered.

Malice nodded his head. He had seen this look on Raze's face many times before and knew that it always carried with it a distinct warning against failure. Raze refused to tolerate failure. Though Malice had never failed him in the past, he understood what would become of him if he did. The Maith Sith had no place for him if he were to fail his master. Should he not succeed, Malice fully knew that he would be replaced. And he was already confident of who it was that would replace him.

Some time ago, Raze had picked up a keen interest to yet another ex-Jedi. A fallen student who was far different from the King of Tration that Raze had taken under his wing. This newer protégé proved to be a strong ally for the Maith Sith and Raze had seen to it that he would keep him under his tutelage. However, as Raze had just stated, Ariss was a tool to be used in until he was no longer needed. That time had come.

Malice walked to his personal starship, the _Maith Executioner_, and started the engines. Within minutes, the sleek and spindly starfighter took into the air of Coruscant, rising out of the Xinal Center - Raze and Malice's secret home on Coruscant. The Xinal Center was a massive complex that had been abandoned decades ago by Xinal Galactic Banking. Located in The Works - the industrial sector of Coruscant - the Xinal Center was Raze's home.

The _Maith Executioner_ sailed briskly through the skies of the galactic capital and shot out into open space. Minutes later, Malice leaped into hyperspace, bound for Tration.

* * *

The sight before Rac-Qua Kressar, Bann Roiut, and Zi Tacklen was an unusual one. Surrounded by droids, female slaves, servants, and bodyguards, the massive slug, Majin the Hutt, sat on a stage that was draped in curtains of a rich emerald material. A protocol droid suited in dull-silver plating stood to the right of the large Hutt and acted as an interpreter. Bann eased his nerves and concentrated on the present situation that they faced. They_ had_ to convince Majin not to invade Tration. Millions of lives depended on it. 

Rac-Qua was the first to speak to Majin. "Greetings, your exalted one. I am Rac-Qua Kressar. This is Bann Roiut and my apprentice, Zi Tacklen. We are Jedi in the service of the Republic. We seek an audience with you in hopes to dissuade you from your intentions to use Sartharia Prime's military to invade Tration."

Majin bellowed out a reply in Hutteese that the protocol droid translated. "The mighty Majin the Hutt fails to understand why he should recall, withdraw, or delay the decision to use military force to punish Tration for the assassination of Chancellor Geram."

"You will tell Majin that there is no credible proof that Tration committed the assassination. You will tell Majin that, should he carry out an invasion of Tration, he will not only be condemning his planet to harsh treatment by the Galactic Senate, he shall also open himself up to attacks from Tration, who also boasts a large, well-trained military. You will only be achieving the deaths of innocents," Bann said.

Majin slowly delivered a response and the droid again spoke for him. "The all-powerful Majin the Hutt requests to know if you, as Jedi, have evidence that Tration was not behind the assassination."

Rac-Qua sighed. He shot a quick glance to Bann before stating, "Resentfully, no."

Majin laughed.

"Then you have no tangible proof of your claims in defense of Tration?" the droid asked on behalf of the space worm.

"The Force does not reveal to us that Tration was behind the assassination," Bann stated.

Majin laughed again and gave a rousing reply that the droid delivered.

"The exalted Majin the Hutt does not regard the intuition of a Jedi Knight or your belief in the Force as solid proof. However, to show good faith in the Republic, Majin will delay any military invasion of Tration for three standard days. This will be fair, no?"

Rac-Qua and Bann glanced at one another again and nodded to each other.

Bann stated, "This shall be acceptable for the time. We thank you for your time, Majin."

After they had bowed to the mighty space slug, the three Jedi left the room with Dir Stator at their heels. He directed them to the entrance of Majin's manor to the same room where they had left Aree to stay. However, Aree was no where to be found.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Zi said dryly.

Suddenly, Bann's comlink buzzed. He glanced down. _Aree. _He activated it and heard the boy's voice.

"Master Roiut," Aree started. "I know you must be angry with me."

"Not angry," Bann corrected. "A Jedi should never feel angry."

Aree's voice wavered. "Frustrated? Nonetheless, I had to leave the room. I found someone."

"What do you mean?" Bann questioned.

"While I was looking about the place, I encountered a human girl about my age."

Bann asked, "And this has _what_ to with your present situation, per se?"

"I was forced to rescue her from one of Majin's goons. We then left the mansion."

"Where are you now? Rac-Qua asked.

"I'm in this girl's house. She led me here because we'd be safer here. I'm uploading directions to your data-pad, Master Roiut, right now," Aree answered.

The comlink clicked off and Bann released a deep sigh. _What has he gotten himself into? _


	6. Chapter VI

Khaive Jois stared across the negotiation table, eyes concentrated on the sly smile of Ariss Montex. It had taken a turn for the worse in hopes of formal negotiations following Ariss' rather brash statements. He had thoroughly backed up Kais-Mer's notion that Ariss was a maverick criminal and a Jedi killer. To that accusation, Ariss had no defense. It was as if he agreed with it.

"It would appear," Ariss began, "that this discussion is going no where."

"And there is no reason for that to occur," Kais-Mer responded.

"In your eyes, perhaps," replied Ariss. "Let us cut right to it, shall we? You are here to force me to deactivate my droid army out of fear that I will use it against Sartharia Prime."

"If you choose to be so abrupt, than, the answer would be a blunt yes," Khaive said.

"The Senate and the Jedi Council do not want to see this conflict escalate to war," Kais-Mer stated.

"Star's end," Ariss cursed. "The Senate and the Jedi Council have no say over what I am to do and what I am not to do. This is not their political arena, it is mine. I shall not bend to the will of the Senate."

"You're beginning to sound more like you belong with the separatist movement, King Montex," Bayee said softly.

"That is not my place," he answered. "I am loyal to the Republic, but I shall not cancel my military for the sake of some senators on Coruscant. Rather, I must continue to build up my forces for the defense of Tration."

"The Senate shall not allow this," Kais-Mer began.

Ariss interrupted, "The Senate does not have any say in this matter and that is _final_. Now, Jedi, we have nothing more left to speak of. Your time has been appreciated, but now I demand that you leave my palace and my planet immediately."

Kais-Mer stood up. "This is not a course of action you wish to take."

Ariss snapped, "This meeting is over! Droids," he paused and turned to an octet of assault droids standing in the room, "escort them off the premises."

_Something's amiss here_, Khaive mused. He scanned the Force thoroughly and soon found a swelling aura of rage emanating from Ariss.

"King Montex, you must be reasonable," Khaive stated.

"The time for reason is over. I do not have to reason or negotiate with Jedi. Get out or I shall have my droids detain you."

"You shall do no such thing," Kais-Mer ordered.

"OOC-6," Ariss called to the commander droid of the assault droid group. "Arrest them."

The group of assault droids approached with their blaster rifles raised. The commander droid of the group, OOC-6, led the pack of machines as they moved to encircle the four Jedi. Khaive's hand fell to his lightsaber hilt, but he did not draw his weapon. He glanced at Kais-Mer, seeking approval from the Jedi Knight. When the droids took a few more steps towards them, Kais-Mer drew his lightsaber and slashed off the arm of the nearest droid to him. Instantly, the lightsabers of Khaive, Bayee, and Jora came alive in the room and they leaped into action, carving up the group of droids until only two left standing, OOC-6 among the two.

"Impressive," Ariss said. "But not good enough to keep you alive."

The door to the meeting room slid open and nearly a score of assault droids entered, rifles raised. As the droids approached through the entrance, Ariss parted his cloaks to reveal a lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt. He unhitched the weapon and ignited the glowing green energy blade.

"As you see, I still retain some of my former life as a Jedi," said Ariss with a smile. "Now…back down."

Kais-Mer and his fellow Jedi exchanged glances. In the face of insurmountable odds, they one by one deactivated their lightsabers. Droids swarmed them and confiscated their inactivated weapons from them. Soon, electro-binders were fitted on their wrists and they were led away from the meeting room to a prison in the basement floors of the castle.

* * *

Eighteen year-old Seri Montex crouched over the edge of a one story building above one of the main streets in Palo. With the city still under lockdown, Seri had been forced to hide from Sartharian authorities. She had left Tration - under the orders of her father - with the bounty hunter, Kam Terra, and had been instructed to intercept the group of four Jedi on the planet.

Seri had been born on the wealthy planet of Torm. Her birth parents had been killed in a speeder accident when she was only a young girl. She had been raised in an orphanage until she had been adopted by Ariss and Kaji Montex at age twelve. Despite not being Force-sensitive, Seri had been instructed in the fine arts of lightsaber wielding and her adopted father had forged her into a crafty and skilled duelist, excelling in Form Five and Ariss' personal favorite sword-fighting technique: tesh-a-lac'tin. Ariss was confident that her daughter could defeat a Jedi Knight in singular combat, should she be able to isolate one from the group.

Seri swallowed hard. _There they are_, she thought after noticing the oncoming forms of Rac-Qua Kressar, Bann Roiut, and Zi Tacklen walking down the street. _They're moving fast_.

She calmed herself and remembered all of what she had been taught in sword-dueling. Within minutes, the Jedi had walked down the road, right underneath Seri's hidden spot. Brashly, she leaped off the roof of the building and landed on the street behind the Jedi. All three Jedi spun on their heels to confront her.

"Hello Jedi," she greeted.

"Who are you?" Zi asked.

"I'm the one who is going to kill all three of you," she answered with a smile.

Seri reached her fingers to her waist and quickly activated the lightsaber Ariss had built for her. The blue blade flashed into life and she twirled it through the air. The Jedi drew their weapons in response, but only Bann advanced. He sensed something curious about the young girl threatening their lives.

Reading into the Force, he came across an amusing fact: _this girl was not Force-gifted. _

"Who are you?" asked Bann, repeating Zi's question.

"My name is Seri Montex and I've come to kill all three you," she replied and took a hard swing at Bann.

Bann deflected the attack and returned a skilled move aimed at knocking the lightsaber from the girl's grasp. The two exchanged a quick series of blows, strikes, and parries until Bann found an opening to exploit. He swung his laser-saber to the side and forced her blade towards the ground. Doubling back, Bann moved fast and slashed at Seri's saber arm. The Jedi's green lightsaber sliced through the girl and cut her arm off just below the elbow. The severed limb flew off to the side of the street and Seri shrieked in pain. Bann Force-pushed the girl to the ground and deactivated his lightsaber.

"That was short," Zi said as he returned his weapon to his belt; his master soon did the same.

"She's the daughter of Ariss Montex," Rac-Qua noted dryly.

Seri let out a painful groan from her spot on the ground and glanced over at her missing hand and screamed. Bann approached to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Using the Force as his ally, he sent a surge of energy through the girl that rendered her unconscious.

"We'll have to take her with us to the home Aree is at," Bann stated. "We can interrogate her there."

Rac-Qua nodded at his Padawan and Zi walked over to the girl. He knelt down next to her and lifted her unconscious body up, cradling her and careful not to hurt her more than she already was. The repugnant smell of burning flesh hung close to Zi's nostrils as he carried their injured assailant.

"Oh," Zi let out with a disgruntled groan. "This is going to be fun."

Bann reached down to the street surface and retrieved Seri's lightsaber. He examined the handle for a moment before attaching it to his belt, beside his own lightsaber hilt. They continued their walk down the street…

"You're a heavy little thing, you know that?" Zi joked to himself, speaking softly to the still-unconscious Seri as they walked down the street.

"There's slavery here," Bann noted dryly and continued, "The Republic's anti-slavery laws extend to encompass this system."

"No one seems to follow the Republic out here," Zi said while shifting the weight of Seri in his arms.

"I don't know if I'd say that with any degree of strength," Rac-Qua commented. "However, planets like this and their populations not obeying Republic laws will contribute to the downfall of the Republic, I guarantee it."

"There you go again, Master, always forecasting the destruction of the Republic and the end of democracy," Zi commented.

"You should be mindful of such things, Padawan. The Republic will eventually fall. Democracy won't last forever in this galaxy," Rac-Qua said.

"I'll never live to see an end of democracy in the galaxy, that's for sure."

"Don't be so sure, Zi," he said.

"What could ever bring about the end of the Republic?"

"A war. Corrupt politicians. Anything. The Republic could break apart. Planets could splinter off and declare war. Any number of things," stated Rac-Qua.

"The galaxy dividing? How would that ever happen?" asked Zi.

"Picture the Tora's cry of secession, but multiplied on a galaxy-wide scale," Rac-Qua stated.

"I still say it'll never happen. There's more of chance of a Sith Lord being elected Supreme Chancellor than the galaxy dividing," Zi responded jokingly as they approached the door to the house. Assuming Aree had given them correct directions via an upload to their data-pads, this was the house in question. Bann approached the door and knocked.


	7. Chapter VII

Aree Denair examined the small house that Lis Nectar had led him to. The cramp quarters of the building were confining and the home had a distinct musty odor due to poor upkeep. He follower her into the kitchen and she pointed to a man dressed in a dirty blue tunic. Seated at a circular table, the man was slicing up vagi fruit with a knife and dumping the pieces into a bowl. He had messy brown hair and a scruffy beard on his chin; Aree reasoned that he was in his late thirties or early forties. He was also missing his left leg from the knee down; the result of an accident years ago that had been since repaired with a crude mechanical leg.

"Aree, this is my father," Lis said with a sweeping hand gesture.

"Orma Nectar," he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Aree Denair," the boy responded and shook the man's hand.

Orma eyed him suspiciously. "What's a rich Coruscanti like you doing here on Sartharia Prime with a poor slave girl?"

Lis shot him an angry look. "C'mon, Dad, stop that. Aree's here because he helped me out back in Majin's manor. Isn't that right, Aree?"

The young Jedi nodded. "Look, sir," he started, but Orma cut him off.

"Don't call me 'sir,'" he said. "Just call me Orma that's my name. I'm a slave; I'm not a 'sir' to anyone."

"Father," Lis said with a shaky voice. "I have to tell you something."

Orma sighed. "Your voice is quivering. This can't be good. Well, sit down and level with me. I prefer to face bad news while I'm eating. Here," he gestured to Aree, "have some of this fruit."

Lis took out a plate from a cupboard and sat down beside her father. Aree pulled out a seat and did the same. She reached across the table and picked up a piece of the sweet red fruit and placed it on her plate. She smiled at Aree as she gave him a piece of the fruit, as well.

"Uh, forgot a knife," she muttered and started to sit up.

Without saying a thing, Aree held up his hand and reached out with the Force. He lifted a knife from across the tabletop, and back through the air and set it softly on the table, next to Lis.

Orma's eyes enlarged. "What's this my baby has dragged home a Jedi?" he asked.

"Aree is a Jedi student, Dad," Lis remarked.

"What's a Jedi doing here? Uh-oh," he paused, "this doesn't have anything to do with 'ole Geram biting the bolt, does it?"

"That's part of why I'm here," he said. Aree felt like telling the entire story of why he had come and giving out the details of Bann, Rac-Qua, and Zi, but he declined. "I met your daughter in Majin's manor after I saved her."

"Saved her?" Orma asked while chewing.

Lis spoke up. "Aslier said was a I being unruly which I wasn't, I might add and decided to punish me with lashings. Aree here spotted that big jerk beating me and he stopped him."

"How so?"

"Umm," she was hesitant to give an answer. "He sort of cut off Aslier's hand."

A pained expression befell Orma's face. "You sliced off his hand?" Aree nodded. "Star's end," Orma cussed.

Just then, a knock at the door stirred Lis to her feet and she walked over to the entrance. She flung open the door to reveal the imposing sight of three Jedi towering over her; one of them holding the motionless body of a female human. Lis took a couple steps back and stared at the Jedi in silence.

"Aree," Lis called. "You've got company."

Aree appeared beside Lis as Bann, Rac-Qua, and Zi entered the house.

"Master Bann," Aree greeted. "Who's that? Wait a second is she dead?"

"No, she's not dead. Just wounded and unconscious. This girl attempted to attack us, but I quickly bested her and claimed her right hand in the quarrel," Bann informed. "As for you," a deliberate pause, "we need to have a long discussion. Why did you abruptly leave us back at Majin's and come_ here_?"

"I led him here, Master Jedi-sir," Lis said, her voice low. "Aree saved my life," a lie, "in Majin's mansion and I brought him here out of fear of reprisal."

"What sort of reprisal? Explain," Rac-Qua demanded.

"See, I'm a slave. Well, we both are my dad and I. We're slaves for Majin the Hutt. While I was being wrongly beaten, Aree stepped in and saved me. We feared that Majin's goons would hurt us, so we fled to my house."

Zi interrupted in a casual, joking manner: "If I don't find a place to put her, I'm just going to drop her on the floor here and now."

"I'm sorry for imposing this on you, but we need a place to interrogate her," Rac-Qua said to Orma.

"There's a spare room to your right with a sleep-couch in it to lay her down on. Looks like she got roughed up pretty bad," he replied.

"Much obliged," Zi said as he hauled Seri over to the room, Rac-Qua opening the door for him. Zi walked briskly to the sleep-couch and abruptly dropped her on it. She hit the mattress with a _thud_ and began to stir awake. When he was certain she was conscious, Zi said, "You need to lose some weight, ma'am."

She groaned and wearily asked, "Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter right now. We want answers," Rac-Qua said sternly.

"Answers to what?" her voice trailed off when she noticed her missing hand. "Stars and galaxies! What happened to me?" she shouted in a mix of surprise and horror.

"That is the result of attacking a superiorly-skilled opponent," Zi said. "Now you're going to answer our questions."

"What questions?"

"Why did you try to kill us?" asked Rac-Qua bluntly.

No answer.

"Why did you try to kill us?" he repeated the question.

"I was told to," she said. "By my father."

"You're telling us that the King of Tration ordered you his own daughter to kill us?" Zi questioned.

"Yes," she replied. "Look," a pause, "I don't recall a whole lot."

"You're lying," Rac-Qua said.

"Father told me that I had to come here to Sartharia Prime to ambush a group of Jedi. He said it was imperative to his plan that you either be delayed or, preferably, be killed. Obviously, by the looks of things, I failed."

Rac-Qua asked, "That you did, Ms. Montex. What sort of plan does your father have that would require us to be killed in order for it to succeed?"

"I don't know. I'm just his errand-girl when it comes to these kind of things. He never tells me anything," she said.

"We'll return," Rac-Qua said and he and Zi exited the room.

Bann turned to them as they re-entered the main room. "Were you successful in your questioning?"

"Moderately," Rac-Qua replied. "It appears that her father, Ariss, dispatched her to here in order to have us killed."

"Ariss Montex knows we're here," Bann said, his eyes carrying a look of uncertainty. "We have to contact the Council on this."

"I agree," he said.

Rac-Qua drew his holo-projector from a pouch on his belt and activated the frequency for Master Yoda. Rac-Qua laid the projector on the floor and within seconds, the life-size glowing blue image of the diminutive Jedi Master appeared before him.

Yoda eyed Rac-Qua curiously and asked, "Successful, has your mission been?"

"To a certain degree," Rac-Qua replied. "We have negotiated with Majin the Hutt and he's agreed to delay any action until further negotiations can be established. While he blames Ariss Montex for the assassination of Chancellor Geram, he said he is willing to wait for hardened evidence to prove whether his accusation is true or false."

"A temporary solution, this is. Establish those extended negotiations, we must. A reason, you have, to contact me?" said Yoda.

"Master Yoda," Bann said, stepping forward. "While en route to our current location, we were ambushed by the daughter of Ariss Montex. I neutralized the threat she posed and we have been able to draw some useful information from her through a brief interrogation. She claims that her father, Ariss, ordered her to travel here with the direct goal of killing us."

"Troubling, this is. A tool of the dark side, Ariss is. Attempting to draw you out, is he. Something darker, I feel. Something more sinister than has been presented, I feel," Yoda said. Then, as if he suddenly remembered something, Yoda added, "Make sense, does it now. Lost contact with Khaive and Kais-Mer, have we."

Rac-Qua and Bann exchanged worried glances. "Master Yoda, with your permission, I suggest that we travel to Tration to settle this matter personally."

Yoda nodded. "Confront Ariss, you must. A grave threat, do I feel. Involved, the dark side is."

"We shall not fail you, Master Yoda," Bann said. "Night is quickly falling here on Sartharia Prime. We've been offered," he paused, glancing at Orma and Lis, "to stay here for the night. We shall depart in the morning."

"Keep us informed, you must. Meditate on this, I will."

The hologram of Yoda vanished and Rac-Qua retrieved the holo-projector from the floor. He turned to Bann and said, "We should conduct some meditating of our own."

* * *

Aree sat on the end of a sleep-couch, Lis beside him. They had spent the greater portion of an hour talking with one another. The boy's mind was swirling. To Aree, Lis was the most interesting person he had ever run across in his entire life. He held onto every one of her words, listening careful to her and participating in their conversation when he had the chance to. A silence had taken root for a minute or so and all the while Aree's eyes never left those of Lis'. Together, they sat silently in her room until she spoke up.

"You're leaving tomorrow morning, aren't you?"

Aree nodded. "Unfortunately. I wish I could stay here."

"I wish you could stay here, too," she replied. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met, Aree Denair. I don't want to lose your friendship."

"I feel the same," he said. "I've never had a friend like you before."

She smiled curiously. "They don't allow friends at that Temple of yours?"

"Well," he paused, "they do, but it's different."

"I see," she said. "Why are you going to Tration?"

"We have to. Master Yoda told us to."

"Master who?"

"Master Yoda," Aree stated. "He's an old, wise, and respected Jedi Master. Everyone knows of Master Yoda."

"I've never heard of him. Then again, I've never stepped a foot off Sartharia Prime," she said slowly.

He paused and changed the subject. "I thought you said you had a step-brother?"

"I do," she said. "He's not here, though. He left two days ago to see my aunt who lives on the other side of Palo. She's very sick right now and we don't know if she'll live."

"I'm sorry," Aree comforted.

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault," she said. "Could we please talk about something else?"

Aree nodded.

"So," she paused, "I've got a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to be free?" she asked.

The question was like a lightning bolt through young Aree. He had no way that he could conceive to even begin to answer her question. How could he explain freedom to a person who had never been free in their entire life? Such a complicated concept as freedom could not just be summarized into a short paragraph to explain to a _slave_. Lis had never known life with freedom and Aree had never known life without it.

He swallowed. "It's a little hard to explain."

"I would imagine. You don't need to explain it to me; I was just asking. It's just that I've never known a life outside of this. What's it like to be on other planets? What's Coruscant like? I've heard it described so beautifully. Tell me, Aree. Tell me what Coruscant is like."

"Coruscant is a planet unlike any other I know. The entire place is one big city, teeming with life of all varieties. And the sunsets are magnificent," he said.

Lis smiled. "I hope I get to go there some day."

"You will."

"Not if I'm a slave," she said softly, her eyes distant. "I may never get off Sartharia Prime."

"You'll be free some day, Lis. I_ promise_ you," he said.

"How can you promise me that?" she asked.

Aree looked directly into her eyes. "You will be free, Lis Nectar, and I will be the one to free you. I don't know when and I don't know how, but I will set you free."

Suddenly, they he heard a slight sound from the room across the hall. Aree glanced at Lis and stood up; his hand falling to his lightsaber on his belt. He walked to the door, listened, and heard a scraping sound from the room and he knew he had to take action. Aree swung open the door and entered the hallway. He forcefully opened the door to the room where they were holding the wounded Seri Montex and found the room empty. A draft of cold night air wafted in through the_ open window_ of the room.

Seri Montex had escaped.


	8. Chapter VIII

"Well now, this went just wonderfully," Khaive commented sarcastically.

"It could have been far worse, considering the circumstances," Kais-Mer replied.

The room they had been led to was a small, windowless chamber in the basement floors of the palace. Roughly six meters by six meters in length and width, the room was lit by a lone light suspended from the ceiling. The stale air smelled of mold and hung heavy with chicallia smoke, an herbal plant that was burned for medical applications of the ashes the plant produced.

"What do we do now?" Jora asked; the outlook was rather disheartening.

"Focus," Kais-Mer said. "Ariss knows that he cannot simply do away with us nor can he keep us locked away here."

"Why not?" asked Jora.

"Because the Jedi Council is awaiting to hear from us. Should they not hear from us soon enough, they will dispatch another team of Jedi to investigate our whereabouts. Ariss has backed himself into a corner," Khaive answered.

"I suppose it would be a good time to show you all this," Bayee said, stepping towards the trio of her fellow Jedi; in her hands was Jora's inactivated lightsaber hilt.

"How did you get that? They took it from me when the droids surrounded us," Jora said.

"I swiped it off one of the droids right after you handed it to him and hid it in the inner pocket of my tunic. I'm amazed they didn't notice it, but their loss is our gain," she responded. "The commander droid kept our lightsabers," she added.

Khaive held his hand out and Bayee gave him the lightsaber hilt, slightly to Jora's dismay. Khaive inspected the handle for a moment before flicking on the emitter, casting forth the radiant blue energy blade. He twirled the lightsaber once before looking at the other Jedi with confident eyes.

"We're going to find the commander droid and retrieve our lightsabers. Then we're going to find Ariss and arrest him," he said firmly.

The Jedi nodded. Khaive advanced to the door and slashed at the hinges of the wooden door with the lightsaber. The scorching heat of the traditional Jedi weapon melted the hinges, allowing Khaive to simply kick the door down. Outside of the door was an assault droid sentry. It turned at the sight and raised its blaster to fire. The lightsaber passed quickly through the body of the droid, rendering it into red-hot scrap...

Jora knelt down next to the droid and fetched its blaster rifle. He checked the charge on it and nodded his head at Khaive

"I'll give you some back up. We have to find that droid."

Kais-Mer chimed in, "And then we will deal with Ariss."

They made their way up the route of winding corridors and open halls that they had been led down to on their way to the prison until they came to the meeting room where they had been detained after the botched negotiations. At the far end of the room, they spotted OOC-6, the assault droid commander, standing beside Ariss and a septet of assault droid security guards. Ariss spun on his heels as soon as he sensed the presence of his four escaped prisoners.

"You've come yet again?" Ariss asked. "Droids," a slight pause, "destroy them."

OOC-6 and the squad of five droids aimed their rifles at the Jedi and fired. Without their lightsabers, Bayee and Kais-Mer were defenseless so they hid behind a large stone pillar that helped hold up the ceiling above them. Jora took cover behind another stone pillar and hurled blaster bolts at the droids whenever he could.

Khaive spun his lightsaber in defense of the oncoming blaster fire and advanced into the group, cutting down two droids at the same time. He twirled, cleaving the head off a third and deflecting blaster fire from the other three, OOC-6 included. Khaive forcefully kicked one of the droids to the floor and cut the arms off the other. OOC-6 fired to no avail at the Jedi who seamlessly blocked all of the blaster bolts and plunged his lightsaber into the torso of the droid commander.

Khaive quickly knelt down to unhitch the other lightsabers that were attached to OOC-6's waist. He only found _two_: Kais-Mer's and his own. Khaive glanced back at the other three Jedi and quickly tossed Kais-Mer his lightsaber. He called out Jora's name and threw him the lightsaber he had used to cut down the droids. Khaive activated the fiery deep blue blade of his own lightsaber and turned to face Ariss who had taken several steps away from his newly-armed Jedi opponents.

"Fools!" Ariss shouted, his hand falling to his belt to fetch his own lightsaber. With a _snap-hiss_, the green blade extended from the hilt and he spun it around defiantly.

"You're under arrest, King Montex. You're outnumbered and over-matched," Kais-Mer warned.

Ariss seemed to contemplate his choices for a brief moment before turning and running down the open hall to his right.

"I hate chasing people," Khaive commented and ran after him; the other Jedi following suit, close on the heels of Ariss.

Their chase led them to a large dura-steel door where Ariss stopped. He turned and looked at the four Jedi opposing him; three of whom were armed with their activated lightsabers. Ariss slammed his left fist into a control panel on the wall and the door slowly began to crawl open. He leaped at Khaive and Kais-Mer and struck fiercely with his lightsaber, cutting and slashing at the Jedi. Jora moved to the side and joined into the fight, using all of his knowledge from the countless dueling contests he had fought in with opponents the likes of Aree, Bayee, and Kressi. Ariss spied Jora coming in from his blind spot and swiftly kicked him to the floor.

The door behind Ariss finally opened fully and he ran through it. Behind the teeth-like door was the palace hanger bay. Dozens of starships, cruisers, speeders, and speeder bikes were housed in the hanger, all available for Ariss to use for an escape. The Jedi were determined to prevent him from fleeing and they raced into the hanger after him.

"What is that?" Bayee said, pointing to a black-garbed figure standing in front of a missile-shaped starfighter.

"Stay alert," Kais-Mer called out as he and Khaive advanced towards Ariss.

Upon seeing the shadowy form of the Dark Lord of the Maith Sith, Jakver Malice, standing in his hanger, Ariss stopped. Ariss reasoned that Raze must have sent Malice to help him out of fears that he couldn't handle the situation on his own. Raze's fears were well-founded as Ariss had been in the process of fleeing from the Jedi and his palace all together. Now with Malice to aid him, he would not be forced to leave. He would turn and fight the Jedi.

Ariss flashed a cocky smile to the Jedi and said, "As you can see, it is you who are now over-matched, Jedi. _We _will dispose of you."

Ariss looked over his shoulder at Malice. The Maith Sith stood with his arms folded over his chest and his hood over his bald head and the two large down-sweeping horns that protruded from his jar. The gleaming yellow eyes of the dark lord were fixated solely on Ariss.

"Come now, Lord Malice. Together we shall crush the Jedi," he boasted.

Malice did not move an inch.

"Fine. I'll make the first move," Ariss said and turned back to Khaive and Kais-Mer who stood a few meters away.

Ariss lunged at Kais-Mer and launched an impressive barrage of attacks and strikes. Khaive came in from the right and Ariss adjusted himself to defend against both Jedi simultaneously. Jora ran up from behind, twirling his lightsaber as he moved. He came in adjacent to Kais-Mer and the three Jedi moved in unison against Ariss, who struggled to defend himself from three opponents at once.

"Surprise," Ariss said as he drew a second lightsaber from his belt Bayee's and ignited it.

Violet and crimson blades whirling, Ariss took to the offensive in the duel, forcing back all three Jedi. He delivered a kick to Kais-Mer's abdomen that knocked him to the floor, allowing the King of Tration to concentrate on Khaive and Jora. Acting as one rather than two, Khaive and Jora reclaimed the offensive side of the swordfight and delivered a punishing attack of lightsaber strikes, blows, and slashes. Overwhelmed, Ariss retreated his position.

"Malice," he shouted, "kill them!"

Malice refused to even acknowledge the command and continued to simply watch the fight transpire. From under his hood, Malice's Itkotchi eyes oversaw rather nonchalantly the duel continue. He would intervene when he felt like it, not when Ariss told him to.

"Malice, you dolt!" Ariss snarled. "Kill them!"

No reply.

Ariss cursed at the Maith Sith apprentice and _fled_ from the Jedi yet again, falling back to a pair of SA-110 speeder bikes. Copper-colored speeders, SA-110's were among the fastest transports of their type. Capable of seating two riders, SA-110's were equipped with light deflector shields and a set of powerful dual blasters mounted beneath the nose of the craft. Ariss deactivated both lightsabers and jumped onto one of the speeder bikes. Forcing the accelerator down with his thumb, the craft shot out of the hanger at immense speed.


	9. Chapter IX

"We have to catch him!" Jora Syther shouted.

Jora and Bayee exchanged glances and ran for the second SA-110. They haphazardly commandeered the craft and Jora quickly surveyed the controls while Bayee mounted herself on the backseat and locked her arms around his stomach to help brace herself for the ride to come. Jora pressed down on the throttle and the speeder bike raced out, following Ariss. The last thing they heard before exiting the hanger at great velocity was Khaive crying out to them.

"Jora, no!"

They had no time to heed his command as they chased Ariss Montex across the Zachara sky. They zoomed past tall buildings and weaved in between others. Ariss was trying all he could to lose them, but he was failing. The chase carried the three of them across the cityscape of the commercial district of Zachara, an area that looked visually similar to Coruscant in a numerous ways. Jora pressed down the accelerator even more, giving an added boost to the speeder bike and it zipped toward Ariss with renewed speed.

Ariss leaped from his SA-110 and landed on a large flat roof of a building below him. Brashly, Jora did the same and landed only meters from the King of Tration. Quickly, Bayee assumed control of the SA-110 that Jora had been piloting with her and positioned the speeder to land on a nearby roof. A pulsating orange laser-bridge connected the two buildings and Bayee was quick to race across it to help Jora.

* * *

Kais-Mer Daem and Khaive Jois stood, lightsabers activated, before the mysterious cloaked form of Jakver Malice. Malice hadn't moved since he had arrived; standing still and upright, eyes locked on the two Jedi. Malice assured himself that the two Jedi while he would not underestimate them would not be a problem he could not handle. He had dealt with their kind before and had always emerged victorious; this time would be no different.

Kais-Mer couldn't take his eyes of the unknown phantom; a sight he had not seen before in his life as a Jedi. Never before had he encountered one who was so emphatically drenched in the dark side. Malice radiated evil and Kais-Mer could feel it. Only Sith were rumored to have been so strongly aligned with the darkness.

_Was this mysterious warrior a Sith?_

It would have been impossible: the Sith were long extinct, the last one had been killed over a thousand years prior. There would have been no way that a Sith Lord could _ever_ reemerge without the Jedi sensing it. It simply wasn't possible.

Before Kais-Mer could ponder the thought any longer, Malice removed his hood, showing his wrinkled bald head and his two down-sweeping horns; a trademark feature to all Itkotchi. He produced a lightsaber hilt from within his flowing cloaks and ignited the weapon; the red luminescent blade glowed brightly. A grisly grin slipped on the Maith Sith's lips as he twirled the lightsaber in a circle and leaped forward to attack the Jedi.

Kais-Mer and Khaive moved to counter the attack and they brought their laser-swords up to bear against the fearsome phantom. Kais-Mer moved to the left while Khaive advanced to the right. Together, they fought in unison against the Maith Sith. Malice easily defended himself against both attackers simultaneously and jumped to the offensive side of the fight with an impressive display of Form Six saber techniques. Whoever had educated Malice in the arts of dueling must have been an exceptional teacher and an even better swordsman, Kais-Mer noted. Malice was well taught in a variety of the classic attacks, openings, counters, and thrusts; from Soresu to Ataro to Gigal-Nar.

Their duel raged on within the confines of the hanger bay.

* * *

"A valiant effort, Jedi," Ariss Montex scoffed as he dusted himself off from his jump onto the roof. 

"You're under arrest, Ariss," Jora replied.

Ariss gave a mocking laugh.

"Give it up, Jedi," he said as he ignited his green lightsaber and twirled it around before attacking Jora.

"You'll have to make me," Jora commented, his blue laser-saber flashing by his face.

"You just can't take a hint, can you?"

Ariss charged at Jora, lightsaber swinging. Jora side-stepped the attack and quickly countered with a strong downward-arc. Ariss evaded the attack and came at the boy with a series of strong blows and strikes, forcing Jora across the roof and towards the laser-bridge where Bayee stood. Without her lightsaber still in the possession of Ariss Bayee was useless in the fight and could only watch from a distance.

Ariss and Jora locked sabers. Ariss pressed Jora onto the defensive. Jora flipped through the air and landed behind the King of Tration and slashed at his feet. Ariss jumped the strike and whirled to slash at Jora's chest. The young Jedi jumped back in evasion of the strike and once again entangled lightsabers with his enemy. Ariss, in a calculated move, pushed down on Jora's energy blade and then twirled in a circle to crash his blade down onto Jora's again with a strong blow. The force of the attack jarred the hilt from the Jedi's grasp and it flew away from him. Jora looked towards the edge to see his lightsaber hilt tumble off the bridge and land on a small ledge ten feet below them.

Jora was defeated.

On Ariss' command, a squad of six assault droids emerged and soon arrested Jora. Without her lightsaber, Bayee was defenseless and she was forced into detainment as well. Ariss called out with the Force and retrieved Jora's missing hilt to his hand. Staring down the barrels of several blaster rifles, Jora and Bayee were led to a floater where they would be taken back to the palace as Ariss' prisoners.


	10. Chapter X

With the green world of Sartharia Prime behind them, the four Jedi Starfighters raced through open space. Their destination, as assigned, was Tration. Bann could feel it in the Force; Khaive and Kais-Mer were in trouble. He shifted the accelerator yoke slightly and glanced out to his left to see Aree Denair piloting his starfighter. Rac-Qua Kressar had the lead with his Padawan, Zi Tacklen, flying in formation behind Bann.

Aree pressed his hand to the glass canopy; his mind lost in thought. He couldn't get over how attached he felt to his new-found friend, Lis Nectar. He had scarcely known her for a day and he already felt a deep emotional connection to the girl. After all, he had saved her. She had repeatedly voiced her thanks to him through the course of the day and during their long discussion that night.

_Will I ever see her again?_

That was question he did not know the answer to. He tried his hardest to look into the Force and ask the Midi-cholrians for an answer, but there was nothing. Visually, Aree looked saddened by the premature departure from Tration. He also recalled the promise he had made to Lis; the promise that she would one day be free…

"Aree," Bann called out to him over the comlink, "stay alert."

"Yes, Master Roiut," he replied, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

The quartet of Jedi Starfighters continued their way towards Tration; the planet growing closer and closer to them as they flew. The Jedi were determined to help their friends before it was too late.

* * *

Khaive Jois delivered a hard slash at the Maith Sith, but Jakver Malice was unscathed by the attack, continuing his defense with flawless skill. He leaped and struck at Malice, slashing and striking at the attacker. Malice twirled his lightsaber and struck at the ground in hopes to catch the Jedi's feet. Khaive jumped to evade the blow and crashed his saber down onto Malice's lightsaber.

Kais-Mer Daem came in from the other side. Malice defended himself against both the Jedi with his continued impressive array of techniques. Malice's amazing defensive moves were of a skill level that Kais-Mer had never encountered in a swordfight…

Khaive's foot caught Malice in the chest and the deadly assassin faltered slightly, but quickly recovered. The fight carried on until Malice kicked Khaive in the stomach and sent him to the floor; the Jedi's lightsaber hilt rolling away from him. Kais-Mer took control of the duel while Khaive was temporarily incapacitated. The powerful Jedi Knight struck at Malice with a virulent series of strokes and slashes. Malice kept up the pace of the fight, giving and taking blows, strikes, and exchanges as they dueled on.

Khaive leaped to his feet and called his lightsaber to his hand with the Force. Khaive activated his weapon with a distinct _snap-hiss_ and threw himself at the mighty Maith apprentice, dealing out a series of powerful _angry_ slashes and strikes with his laser-saber. Malice defended himself from both Jedi with great ease, not changing the pace of the fight or faltering in his step. He aimed to decapitate the warrior with one blow to the throat. Khaive cocked back his weapon and struck as hard as he could at Malice's head.

He missed completely.

The Maith Sith was one step ahead of Khaive Jois. Malice ducked the strike and forcefully hit his lightsaber hilt against Khaive's jaw, sending him to the ground. Khaive's lightsaber tumbled away from his grasp as he crashed to the floor with a hard blow. Malice and Kais-Mer continued to duel across the hanger…

"You cannot win, Jedi," Malice sneered.

"I will not lose to such an evil as you," Kais-Mer replied with a confident gaze.

They whirled away from one another and crashed their weapons against each other again. Kais-Mer ducked a swing from Malice and sprung up, kicking him in the stomach. Malice was knocked back by the attack, but regained his footing and unleashed a powerful series of strikes and slashes.


	11. Chapter XI

Ariss Montex gave a wicked laugh as he watched his assault droids lead JoraSyther and Bayee Karr, both cuffed in electro-binders, into the entrance plaza of his palace. Ariss stepped away from the pillar he was leaning against and began to pace the room as the droids forced Jora and Bayee to their knees.

Jora examined the situation: their hands were bound, a dozen assault droids surrounded them, and they were without their lightsabers. Ariss had clipped those to his belt for safe keeping, right beside his own weapon.

Ariss flicked his cape off his shoulder and asked, "Have you now learned your lesson, little Jedi brats?"

"You're not going to get away with this, Ariss," Bayee warned.

"And who is going to stop me, little girl? Incase you have not noticed, you are both a little tied up. You are unarmed. You are without your Jedi friends," he smiled, thinking of Malice engaging Khaive and Kais-Mer; he didn't know yet of the results of the fight despite the fact that the plaza they stood in was only a room away from the hanger bay. He continued: "You have lost."

"And what do you intend to do with us?" asked Jora.

"You will be put on trial."

"For what?" questioned Bayee.

"You are charged with the attempted assassination of me, the King of Tration. Should you be deemed guilty, the charge carries a sentence of execution," he answered.

Jora turned his head to look at Ariss and asked, "When is our trial?"

"Oh," a pause, "it has already been taken care of. I am the prosecution and the judge. I have deemed you both guilty of an attempt on my life. I hereby sentence you to death by firing squad. Lieutenant," he called to an assault droid near him, "you may begin the execution."

"You're a sick man," Bayee said. "Have you no sense of justice?"

"Justice is for those who are in charge, my dear. That is how I run _my _kingdom. I'm sure that on Coruscant, your minds were filled with pro-Jedi nonsense regarding the 'value' of justice. Whatever they told you does not apply on Tration as long as I am king of this world. Now you will suffer for your crimes. You will pay for your attempt on my life and you will pay with your lives. Let the executions begin."

The droid lieutenant ordered four of its soldiers to line up in front of Jora and Bayee, roughly two meters from the kneeling Jedi younglings. The droids checked the energy charges on their blasters before lining up their sights, two aiming at each Jedi's chest. Ariss gave a sly look at Bayee and Jora as the droids awaited the final command from him to fire their shots into the Jedi, blaster bolts that would surely kill them given where they were targeted.

"Fire at will," Ariss said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Roger," the lieutenant replied. It turned to the soldiers and commanded, "Fire one three. One. Two."

The whirling blade of Jedi Knight Bann Roiut cut through the droid lieutenant. With the strong hand of the Force, two of the four droids that were serving as executioners were thrown away from the scene and clashed against the wall of the room. Bann advanced and sliced through the remaining two executioners who had turned to fire on the Jedi Knight.

Behind Bann came Rac-Qua Kressar, Zi Tacklen, and Aree Denair, lightsabers ignited and already deflecting blaster shots from the group of assault droids within the room. Within the confusion, Jora leaped into the air and called out with the Force to retrieve their lightsabers that were attached to Ariss' belt. Both of the weapons flew into his hands and he landed with the two blades ignited. With a quick motion, he cut through his binders, freeing his hands. He twirled and cut down the droids closest to Bayee, who had already stood up and kicked down an assault droid near her. She turned around and Jora quickly sliced through her handcuffs. He handed her weapon to her and she moved to cut apart two droids with the glowing purple laser-sword.

The Jedi made short work of the remaining assault droids and turned their attention to Ariss. The King of Tration held his lightsaber activated in his hand and surveyed the scene before him with weary eyes. His droids had been decimated, but he still had a chance to kill his Jedi enemies. Soon, two large dura-steel doors slid open on the far-left of the room. The sound of heavy mechanical footfalls sounded loudly through the chamber. Through the open doors came over a score of assault droids, their blaster rifles raised and ready to fire.

"Have fun, Jedi," Ariss said as he _ran_ from the room and into the hanger, once again slipping away from his Jedi opponents.

Bann, Rac-Qua, Zi, Aree, Bayee, and Jora turned and confronted the crowd of droids. Lightsabers raised, they advanced to the droids, deflecting a hail of blaster fire back at the shooters. Soon, the six Jedi were carving up assault droids as they scattered throughout the room.

* * *

Ariss fled into the hanger and immediately saw that Jakver Malice was still dueling with Khaive Jois and Kais-Mer Daem. It was unthinkable, to Ariss, that Malice hadn't killed at least one of them during the lengthy fight. Perhaps, he mused, Malice wasn't as powerful as he had been led to believe. Perhaps, thought Ariss, Malice was simply not skilled enough in the Jedi arts to destroy both Kais-Mer and Khaive.

_Then I will have to help him destroy them. _

Ariss walked briskly to the middle of the hanger bay, standing only meters from the three dueling combatants. Ariss twirled his lightsaber and came in to attack Khaive from his right. Khaive saw him coming and broke away from the duel, slashing at King Montex with a powerful fervor. Khaive and Ariss exchanged a fast series of lightsaber strikes, parries, blows, and impressive sword-moves. Their fiery display in the fast-paced duel quickly carried them towards the open hanger bay door; a gaping wide door that allowed ships to enter and exit. Through the open door, however, was a several-story drop to the ground below…

Locking sabers, Ariss shouted, "Help me, Malice!"

Malice could have intervened and the thought did cross his mind, but he was, at the time, engaged in a duel of his own with Kais-Mer Daem. Within moments, however, Malice bested Kais-Mer with a move that both disarmed him and knocked him to the floor. Using a Di'lech'ta Swoop, an impressive Form Seven move that required the user to possess remarkable skills in sword-play, Malice jarred the Jedi Knight's lightsaber from his hands and quickly Force-pushed him to the floor. Kais-Mer hit the hanger floor hard on his left shoulder and he rolled away, grimacing in pain.

Out of the corner of his eye, Khaive could see Malice approaching slowly, lightsaber at his side. Malice appeared to be taking a casual rest from his fight after abandoning Kais-Mer when he could have simply finished him off.

_Careful now,_ Khaive's mind warned him. _This one refused to help Ariss earlier, but that doesn't mean he won't now. _

While whirling and crashing lightsabers with one another, Khaive and Ariss' duel didn't leave much time for either opponent to think to themselves due to the rapid pace at which they were fighting. Khaive forced Ariss' lightsaber to the side and took a swing at his sword-hand, only to have Ariss counter with a strong slash at Khaive's neck followed by a powerful thrust. Khaive narrowly escaped either attack. He was lucky, however, to realize that Ariss was quickly tiring. As was Khaive, though. The lengthy duel with Malice had pushed the limits of his physical endurance and he was now running on pure adrenaline.

"Give yourself up peacefully, Ariss," Khaive ordered as their sizzling laser-sabers tangled together.

"Never. You'll never take me alive, Jedi. You won't drag me back to Coruscant. Not now; not ever."

Their fight continued.

Ariss, exhausted and steadily weakening in his defenses, snapped at Malice, "When Master Raze learns of this, he will be most angry with you. He will know that you betrayed us and our plans. He'll kill you! You're a failure to the Maith Sith, Malice. An incompetent failure!"

Malice did not reply.

"You blasted fool!" Ariss said, spinning away from Khaive to take a hard swing at Malice.

Jakver Malice easily defended himself and with a swift move, cut down Ariss Montex. The burning fire of his crimson lightsaber sliced through Ariss' neck, severing his head from his shoulders. His detached head flew away from his body and hit the floor with a sickening noise; his body fell limply to the floor. Malice sneered and turned his attention to a startled Khaive. Quickly, the Maith Sith launched a volley of attacks at the tired Jedi.

Khaive could feel his strength rapidly weakening and soon feared the worst might result, should he make a mistake in his fight. Malice crossed lightsabers with Khaive and spun in a circle. With a diagonal up-aimed swing, he sliced the Jedi's lightsaber hilt in half. Khaive was amazed that he didn't lose his fingers as the he felt the heat of the weapon pass so close to his hand. Malice kicked the unarmed Jedi to the floor with a boot to the jaw.

Jakver Malice stood triumphant.

_And this is the end,_ Khaive thought briefly.

He calmed himself and called out to the Force, desperate for an answer to his problem. Malice loomed over him and cocked his lightsaber back to deliver the final blow to Khaive. A glimmer of hope worked its way quickly though Khaive's mind and he reached with the Force to help him. In a microsecond, Ariss' lightsaber was in Khaive's hand and he ignited the glowing green blade. Again, Malice and he crossed lightsabers. Khaive jumped to his feet and forced Malice back, inching closer and closer to the edge of the hanger's open-door precipice.

With a skilled move and the guiding hand of the Force, Khaive cleanly sliced off Malice's saber arm at the upper bicep. Instantly, he spun and plunged the lightsaber through Malice's stomach. A stunned look of disbelief fell on Malice's face and he shot a quick glance at the lightsaber that had pierced him. Khaive withdrew the weapon and Malice fell backwards, through the open hanger door and several stories to the ground.

Jakver Malice, the Maith Sith apprentice to Jakver Raze, was dead; slain at the hands of a Jedi.

* * *

The six Jedi had battled bravely against the group of assault droids with victorious results. Now, only five droids remained, blasting aimlessly away at the Jedi. Bann twirled in a circle and slashed apart a droid, cutting it down.

One down.

Zi ran forward and turned in a circle, plunging his lightsaber into a droid's chest. He whirled around and be-headed another; the droid's head noisily clattered to the floor.

Three down.

Rac-Qua leaped forward and sliced off an assault droid's right arm and then threw it to the ground with the Force.

Four down.

Bayee and Jora ran up to the last droid and spun at the same time and both of their lightsabers slashed through the droid. The sextet of Jedi stood triumphantly with their lightsabers still activated, surveying the damage of plaza battle.


	12. Chapter XII

Only two hours had transpired since the death of Ariss Montex and the mysterious Jakver Malice. The eight Jedi stood in a circler room of Ariss' palace, standing before the glowing holograms of Yoda and Tandon Dace. Khaive's mind was not as focused on the two wise Jedi as it should have been; he had been pondering a certain statement that Ariss had made to Malice just prior to his death. Khaive continually toggled the two short words _Maith Sith _ around his mind, trying to recall if he had ever heard them used together. He rejoined the conversation, picking up on Yoda's words…

"Resolved now, the conflict on Tration is? Dead, Ariss is."

"Yes, Master," Rac-Qua said.

"As is this unknown assailant," Kais-Mer stated. "Ariss referred to him by the name Malice. Are you aware of this unknown foe?"

"No," Tandon Dace answered. "The name recalls no memories. He may have been simply a misguided ex-Jedi who had fallen to the lure of the dark path."

"Ariss mentioned a name to this Malice. Are either of you familiar with the_ Maith _Sith?" Khaive asked; putting extra emphasis on the strange word attached to 'Sith.'

Yoda and Tandon exchanged glances. Yoda spoke first. "Clues to this mystery, we do have. Gone forever were the Maith Sith."

"Or so we believe. If the Maith Sith do still exist, than we face a grave problem," Tandon said.

"Who are the Maith Sith?" asked Bayee, standing beside Kais-Mer and Jora.

"Long ago, during the darkest age that the Jedi ever faced, a faction of rogue Sith broke away from the Sith Empire and created a new group all to their own. Little is known from us of the Maith Sith, save for two facts. One, they founded their new order on the long-deceased world of Maithis, a planet that no longer exists. Two, they were killed off by the Sith Lords, themselves. The Sith tolerated a lot of things, but treason was not one such thing," Tandon explained.

"Deadly this could become if the Maith Sith have truly returned," Yoda chimed in. "A strong surge of the dark side do I feel," a pained looked on his wrinkly green face. "Disrupted, the balance has been. Made more evil the galaxy suddenly has. Felt it earlier, did we, but unsure of what it meant, we were. Make sense, does it now."

"If this Maith Sith have returned and were not extinct as we believed, than who are we to believe this was? Did the Sith's Rule of Two apply to this dissident group?" Bann asked.

"No," Yoda said. "Hundreds of Maith Sith there once was. Killed, were they all. Or, presumed our Order did. A grave mistake, did we make in our presumption."

"We shall conduct our business as planned," Tandon stated. "Rac-Qua, you and your apprentice are requested to return to Coruscant. Bann, take Aree back to Sartharia Prime and finalize the disarmament treaty with Majin the Hutt."

"And of us?" Kais-Mer asked.

"The Senate has passed a resolution authorizing us to send Jedi to Kalnaa/Tarka to force a settlement and end both their bloody civil war and bring a peaceful climax to the Tora's dramatic call for secession. Supreme Chancellor Kallid is firm in his decision to not allow Senator Sec Sev to secede," Tandon said.

"Surely, Kallid is doing this out of political motivations," Kais-Mer said.

"The HoloNet reports that Senator J'mee Valorum is far ahead of the Chancellor in the latest polls. While he may have political motives, his presented reason preserving the Republic cannot be denied. This is why we are dispatching the four of you to Kalnaa/Tarka. You will meet with the leaders from both the Kally and the Tora and you will bring this to a settlement," Tandon continued.

"This will not be easy," Khaive commented. "The Kally and the Tora have been in a civil war for nearly nineteen years. The problems between the two people run far deeper than what simple negotiations can correct. Mending fences may not be enough to end this conflict."

"True, this is," Yoda said. "Dangerous, this mission will be. A hostile planet is Kalnaa/Tarka. Resolve the war and end the secession, you must," he said and leaned in closer to the holo-transmitter to add: "Beware the lure of the dark side. Enveloped in death and dying, Kalnaa/Tarka is."

"With the death of this supposed Maith Sith, we must assume that another be that the master or the apprentice of he who was slain will emerge from the shadows, seeking revenge for this Malice's death. Be alert," warned Tandon.

"May the Force be with us all," Yoda said.

* * *

The night air of Coruscant was wicked and cold as the Jakver Raze paced his balcony overlooking The Works. At his side was his _new _closest associate, the renegade Jedi he had discovered years before. Well into his thirties, the man had voluntarily left the Jedi Order when he was only nineteen years old to pursue a career in politics. What he pursued was a career serving the dark side. He had spent years perfecting the skills Raze had taught him and honing his ability as a swordsman. This man was the one Sho Kila and Bann Roiut had mentioned in their conversation; this man was Maderic Thra. 

"The death of Lord Malice was both unexpected and unfortunate," Raze's words were as cold as the night air.

Maderic nodded from under his black hood; he sported an all-black attire similar to what Malice had worn. Maderic knew that with Malice dead, Raze would adopt him as his new apprentice. They had discussed this many times in the past years, in anticipation of Malice's death. They had not expected, however, that Malice would die so soon. In order for Raze's plans to succeed, he would have to claim Maderic as his dark apprentice. This was now unavoidable.

"Kneel, Maderic," Raze instructed. Maderic bowed on one knee before him. "Now," a deliberate pause, "rise my friend," another pause, "rise and take your place at my side. Rise and become Javker Mage."

Maderic rose up from bent-knee and stared at his new master. He would no longer use his real name; rather, he would identify himself as a Maith Sith by adopting his Master's first name, Jakver, and adorning a fitting surname, Mage, due to his total devotion to the dark side. Through his years spent under the tutelage of Raze, Maderic had become totally absorbed by the dark taint. He was as powerful in channeling the Force to do his bidding as he was skilled with a lightsaber.

"When will move against the Jedi?" Mage asked.

"All in due time, my young apprentice," he answered. "You will soon travel to Kalnaa/Tarka to protect Sec Sev from the _corrupting influence_ of the Jedi being dispatched."

"I was hoping, Master, that I could confront and slay my former Jedi Master, Bann Roiut."

"Eager for revenge, you are. But that mustn't interfere with our plans, Lord Mage. You must stay focused on our mission. You will gain your revenge in time. Patience, my apprentice; patience."

"Yes, my master," he replied, his icy blue eyes fixated on Raze's powerful form. "I will not fail you," he added.

"All the pieces are finally in place," he said, "the Jedi will fall."


	13. Author's Commentary

If you're reading this, than I presume that you've read through all of _Jedi Betrayal I: The Ancient Enigma_. I thank you. Please take the time necessary to review my work, even if your reviews are negative in nature. So long as I receive feedback, I'm happy. I'd like to add a few things to clear some stuff up about _TAE_.

_TAE _(23,403 words) is the first in my _Jedi Betrayal_ series, a set of stories that chronicles the events around a core cast of characters already introduced to you in this work. While you may not see this by reading_ JBI_, Jora Syther is the main character in my series. His role in the first story is limited to a 'rising star' character. However, through the next few books, he will grow to be an impressive young Jedi.

For the future of _TAE_, I may add a section that showcases some of the deleted scenes I originally had created for this story. I may also add further commentary later on, but as of the time of this writing, I am not sure of this.

If you enjoyed _The Ancient Enigma_, I hope you'll stick around for_ Jedi Betrayal II: The Warrior's Glory. _Again, thank you for reading my fanfiction and please take the time to review this story. May the Force be with you.


End file.
